


The Ultimate Reset

by devil_on_your_shoulder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel/Papyrus, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Twin kids, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_on_your_shoulder/pseuds/devil_on_your_shoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly 45 years after the monsters were released, Sans and Frisk lived happily together on the surface, raising a family, out of this marriage came twin children, one boy and one girl, Asriel and Papyrus. Named Appropriately after Frisk's friends Asriel Dreemurr, and Sans' younger brother, Papyrus.  While the children are in their mid twenties, their mother passes away, and Sans saved every monster from a reset, to prevent Frisk from experiencing the monster that gave her PTSD again, and to keep his children around, because resetting doesn't necessarily mean events will play out the same way they did before.  Depressed over the death of his wife, Sans moves (under the influence of his children) to a new town, and begins to see a pattern in the behavior of the people there that he's seen a long time ago, in a different lifetime.  Nightmares begin to come to life, painful scars are reopened, and the fate of the world rests on Sans and his Children's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

The Ultimate Reset

Chapter one- I’m not okay (I promise)

Sans looked amused as he watched his kids learn how to ride a bike, as they started kindergarten and all grades after that, and as they walked across the stage at their graduations. Their mom had grown up into a beautiful woman, and she couldn’t be happier with who she had spent her life with and the beautiful twins that had come out of the marriage.

Sans didn’t age or at least not as fast as humans did. He knew the day would come, sooner rather then later, and he didn’t know what kind of magic would stop nature from taking its course. The twins were in their mid twenties when he called them up, and gave them the news.

Asriel and Papyrus (named after their mother’s friend and their uncle) drove back home as quickly as they could. They made sure their dad was well taken care of in his time of need.

He would never admit it, but when the kids were asleep, and the house was quiet, he had taken to crying for a few minutes, to release the energy from the anger that he was feeling every night. It was the best 45 years of his life. And he made sure that the last reset to happen to frisk was in the underground, so that she could live her life without fear of having to start over and go through the monster that gave her PTSD. But for him it was a blip in his timeline, after 356 years of life and who knew how many more would come, he would never forget her face in his lifetime. But he himself couldn’t reset because living through this kind of pain once was bad enough, to go through it over and over again, would probably kill him, and he had to stay around for the kids.

A few months after Frisk’s death, papyrus and Asriel were visiting their dad.

Papyrus was the first to wake up and walk into the kitchen.

“Dad?” He said, solemnly.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“Asriel and I want you to come live in our town with us,” he said, sitting down at the table, “so we can take care of you and make sure you’re ok.”

“Kiddo, I’m fine staying here,” he responded, turning back to the stove as the eggs were being cooked.

“Dad, we want you to come with us, we feel like we don’t see you anymore. You don’t talk to us very often, and this place is beginning to look like a moselleum dedicated to mom.” He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a plate and handed it to sans to dish out some eggs and bacon, “you also used to crack jokes all the time, but we haven’t really heard any laughter come from you this whole visit.” Papyrus walked back to the table and sat down staring at sans. Asriel walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes as she smiled at her dad and papyrus.

“Good morning everybody!!” She said, stretching her arms up. Strolling over to the cabinet she grabbed another plate and handed it to sans, he once again dished out the eggs and bacon, remembering fondly how everything in this family was done twice over, once for papyrus and then for Asriel.

“What shall we do today?” She asked, signing a thank you to her dad, before sitting down.

“Dad and I were just discussing him coming to live with us,” papyrus responded, his tone more serious then hers. Sans had always noticed that his son had lacked a comical sense of humor, his was just darker, much like his namesake, uncle papyrus. While Asriel would go into fits of laughter over something on tumblr or Facebook.

“Please dad, you’d love it in our town, it’s a nice college town, grillby’s kid just opened a bar there, called ‘fireball’, and it’s just like grillby’s down in the underground.” When Asriel pleaded, Sans couldn’t help but feel a little guilt tripped into doing something, but it would take more then that to change his mind about moving.

“Kids, I’m fine.” He said, sitting down at the table with ketchup in hand. He drank straight from the bottle and then poured even more on his eggs.

Papyrus and Asriel cringed, they were definitely Frisk’s kids, she hated ketchup.

“We’d even get you your own apartment, in our complex of course, but you wouldn’t be actually living with us in our place. You’d just be close enough that we could come visit everyday.”

“You know uncle papyrus is moving there too right?” Papyrus asked. Sans did remember that, he talked to his brother just a couple days before and he had said something about moving.

“It’s not very far from the underground entrance, it’s like an hour away,” Asriel pleaded, “you could take a shortcut.”

“Please dad!” Asriel and papyrus said in unison. Damn it when they did that ‘in unison’ bit, his heart melted. He looked down at his plate, moving his eggs around. He looked up at his kids and their pleading eyes and puppy dog faces, “fine, but as long as I do get some privacy, I know you guys can visit everyday, but it will be my house, if I want you out, you have to leave.” That sounded harsh, sans thought, “I mean, I do enjoy your company, but if I happen to start dating or something, along those lines, I want to keep that part of my life private.”

Asriel giggled, she had pushed sans to get on monstermatch.com (ha) and he was talking to a few nice monsters but humans were more toward his liking, probably because his first love was a human.

Papyrus smiled, and went back to eating. He stood up shortly after and grabbed three glasses from the cabinet for orange juice.

Early on in their lives, the twins had shown extraordinary skills in producing magical abilities. They looked human, definitely and they were easily accepted into the surface world. But when one or both of them were angry, their eyes would sink into the sockets and turn as black as sans eyes were, but one of their eyes would glow in a different color. Papyrus, his right eye would turn a dark red, and it unsettled most people who happen to look at him. Asriel took after her father and her left eye glowed blue under pressure. Then again, most people were pretty upset when their eyes would disappear in their skulls.

After a few resets in the underground, Sans knew exactly where the red of papyrus came from, but he didn’t want to think about it.

Telekinesis was an easy ability to master, and the kids were experts by age 5. Toys floated above their heads, tug of war was simply a toy floating in mid air, being jerked from side to side while the kids screamed, “mine” at each other. Sans would come break up the fight by telekinetically grabbing the toy, making sure the kids were watching, and making the toy “take a shortcut” into the closed toy chest. Asriel would cry and papyrus would pout when he said it was just gone. Eventually, one of them would find it, but for the sake of their mother who was prone to headaches, the fighting over the toy had to stop now.

Asriel and papyrus has mastered many skills as they grew up. But since humankind didn’t really accept the monsters abilities, they were kept under wraps so they wouldn’t get hurt. Sans couldn’t help but be the proudest dad he could be, because of the skills they mastered. Gastor blasters and telekinesis, even a few bone attacks, but they were rare since they weren’t skeletons like sans.

 

Papers were signed and sans received the keys to his new place. It was 4 buildings away from his kids apartment, and he sighed as it was a two bedroom apartment, just for when uncle papyrus came to visit.

“What do you think dad?” Papyrus asked, smugly, knowing he had won the argument to get sans there.

“Surprisingly nice,” he replied, lifting the bookcase through the door, followed by the couch sets and tv.

“Now dad,” Asriel said, bounding in with the box of dishes, “this is a nice monster friendly neighborhood so feel free to invite everyone from the underground over to have a house warming party. I’ll get the supplies, and make the food, oh it’ll be so much fun.”

“Asriel,” sans sighed, turning to her before entering the new apartment, “I haven’t even gotten my foot in the door and you want everybody else to take the first steps before me?”

Asriel laughed, lifted him about a foot in the air and pushed him back through the door, “there, your foot is in the door.”

That always surprised him, he laughed and turned to the apartment. It was spacious and modernized. And he set the couch down in the corner where it seemed to fit perfectly.

Asriel and papyrus laughed as their dad moved furniture around and made it seem like his old apartment near mount ebott.

 

After everything was moved in and adjusted according to sans’s taste, papyrus ran out to get some food from a monster fusion joint down the road. Asriel stayed behind and worked on plugging in the tv and game systems, so sans would have something to entertain him while his tv didn’t have cable. Wifi and cable would come in a week, and then he would be all set.

“Kiddo,” sans started, she had almost gotten the cords untangled when he spoke up.

“Yes papa,” she said, sounding very young at that moment.

“Thank you,” he said, reaching over to touch her shoulder, “I do appreciate you kids looking out for your old man.”

“What else were we supposed to do dad? We didn’t want you to lock yourself away,” she said, “mom wouldn’t have wanted that, she did release the entire underground population, she wouldn’t want her favorite person to lock himself up like that again.”

“You’re right, as always, just like your mom.” He laughed: she giggled, turning back to the cords.

“I’m back,” sans heard papyrus shout, the smell of food wafting to the living room.

“Maybe after dinner we can go to fireball, and grab something to drink.” Asriel said, blushing slightly, there was something she wasn’t telling everybody.

“We spend every other day there,” papyrus said, “just come out and say it, you have a crush on Grillb’s kid!”

She blushed a deep blue, and looked down at her plate. Sans turned to her, “he’s a good kid, a nice bond for my little girl. And then I’ll get father-in-law privileges at the bar.”

“Daddy!!” She shouted, the blush brightening up her face. Sans and papyrus laughed for a good minute while Asriel began to pout at her food. It was true though, Asriel would sneak out to spend some time at the bar, never drinking just conversing with her favorite person. After two months of visiting the bar every night, they finally exchanged numbers, and were talking almost constantly when neither of them were busy with school and work.

“And what about you papyrus?” Sans asked, calming down a bit, “any father-in-law benefits I’ll be getting from you anytime soon?”

“Ummm,” papyrus responded, his face flushed all of a sudden, “I don’t really know, I mean, she seems interested in me, but…” He trailed off, now it was Asriel’s turn to giggle at him.

“Forever single right there, folks,” she laughed pointing at papyrus. He looked up, his sockets black except for the glowing red eye.

Asriel responded, her eye glowing blue. Sans put his hands on their shoulders, and forced them to sit down, “cool it, all in good fun kids.”

Asriel was the first to go back to normal. Papyrus followed shortly after that, all returned to their meal.

The kids cleaned the dishes, and put all kitchenware away, before saying their goodbyes to their dad.

“We’ll see you soon dad,” Asriel smiled, bending down to hug him.

“Call us if you need anything,” papyrus said, grabbing sans around the shoulders for a half hug.

He waved the kids goodbye and closed the door as soon as they left. It wasn’t that bad, this new place would give him a fresh new life. Even if all he craved was the old one. He opened a box sitting on the floor labeled pictures. He pulled out the first one, it was uncle papyrus and frisk, when she was still a little girl. He put it on top of the chest of drawers, grabbing another. It was baby papyrus and Asriel holding hands while sleeping on their playmat. He laughed, he remembered how uncle papyrus had been the one to take the picture, while sans was warming up milk for the kids.

“Sans, come quick,” uncle papyrus had said, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice down as to not disturb the twins, an almost impossible task for one as boisterous as the great papyrus. Sans suddenly began to worry that something was wrong and ran into the living room. When he ran in, he immediately broke into a smile, it was the cutest thing the kids had done so far in their lives. Papyrus had snapped the picture, and so it was placed on top of the chest of drawers like the previous picture.

Another picture, another memory. This time the picture was from Halloween a few years before the kids were set to graduate high school. Papyrus and Asriel wanted to be monsters, so sans had to teach them to how to focus their energy into showing their black eyes. A difficult task to be sure, neither of them had an evil bone in their body. And only when a great flood of emotion hit them, that their eyes would change. It took a couple months for them to finally learn to control that ability, and then on the day of Halloween, frisk had them show off their new skill, and snapped the picture, with sans in the middle flashing his blue eye. The caption on the back was, “you’re gonna have a bad time…” Sans laughed, several people applauded their costume, and others were genuinely terrified.

Sans took a nail and shot it into the wall, and set the picture up on it. Another picture and then next. All placed in a certain way, just like at his old place. Each photo brought back a very clear and vivid memory and the flood of emotion that came with it, had his eyes welling up with tears.

The next day, he teleported to work and started immediately on the project at hand, harnessing the suppressed power of the human soul. Maybe if the humans could use magic too, they would be more accepting of monsters. After a general poll done on a national scale, that was the consensus, the fear of magic was what a lot of people had and monsters were vessels for magic. And with movies like Harry Potter, their definition of magic came from bad sources. Those movies made it look like all magic was bad and could do horrible things to other humans. Which the only way monsters magic was for uses other then beneficial purposes was for self defense.

He remembered a timeline in which sans had to use his powers for self defense. That was a nightmare, he’d like to forget.

———————

Asriel and papyrus walked home, laughing as they thought about their dad in his new home.

“Even if he doesn’t like it now, he’ll learn to love it, he’s very versatile to the circumstances he’s put in.” Asriel smiled, a slight skip in her step.

“Yeah, I’m sure we did the right thing,” papyrus said, hands in his hoodie.

“Anyway, I’m going to fireball,” Asriel giggled, “care to join me?”

“Actually, I think I’m going to try and get some sleep” He said, grabbing Asriel and pulling her in for a hug.

“You need to go see the doctor about those nightmares by the way. Dad did and he says he doesn’t have them as often. Goodnight Papyrus!!”

Asriel walked over to her car and hopped in, speeding out of the parking lot.

Papyrus walked into the apartment, and took out his phone. Three messages…

Grandma Toriel: 5:43 pm  
Hello my child! I hope you and your sister are feeling well, Asgore and I would like to invite you and your sibling over for dinner on Thursday. Bring your father as well, it’ll be a marvelous time.

Terra: 6:23 pm  
Hey paps, Luke and I want to know if you’d like to go on a pub crawl this weekend. We’re starting at fireball and hitting the other 5 within a 4 mile radius.

Uncle papyrus: 7:32 pm  
HELLO LITTLE PAPYRUS!! IT IS I, YOUR GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS! I NEED YOU AND YOUR SISTER’S HELP TO MOVE INTO MY NEW PLACE!! I NEED YOUR HELP ON MONDAY!! AND AS YOUR REWARD, YOU’LL BE FED MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!!

Papyrus sighed, he wondered why uncle papyrus insisted on typing in caps all the time, and how he remembered to keep the caps lock on. He wasn’t really the most tech savvy skeleton around.

Papyrus responded to all the messages.

***_***: 8:45 pm  
Hey uncle, yeah Asriel and I will be there, but she’ll have to skip dinner since she is taking night classes.

***_***: 8:46 pm  
Hey Grandma, dad just moved into his new place so I think it’d be best to let him settle in for a couple days, but Asriel and I will be there. See you on Thursday.

***_***: 8:46 pm  
Terra, I’ll be there, just prepare for shots to be fired, lol.

That wasn’t his best pun, he wasn’t exactly his dad, but he tried. Asriel could think of funnier puns on the spot.

he willed the tv to turn on, and laid down on the couch. His phone buzzed, it was uncle papyrus again.

Uncle papyrus: 8:55 pm  
I SEE!! WELL YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI HOME FOR HER, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP, LITTLE PAPYRUS!!

He wasn’t so little anymore, he was almost as tall as his uncle, but uncle papyrus had seen him at his smallest, and insisted on calling him little.

***_***: 9:00 pm  
Hey sis, we’re going to grandma’s on Thursday for dinner, and uncle’s on Monday to help him move his furniture.

Asriel: 9:03 pm  
I know, I got the messages, I won’t be coming home till late tonight, it’s junior’s night off, so he’s going to teach me how to mix a few drinks.

***_***: 9:04 pm  
See you tomorrow then!!

Papyrus stared blankly at the tv as images flashed past, he was tired and had been suffering from some pretty bad nightmares recently. Most nights he’d get three hours of sleep before he would bolt up, staring into his black room, his powers manifesting gaster blasters pointing at the door just in case his dreams became reality. For the past few nights, his magic had readied them and they were about to fire at the door before he calmed them down.

Asriel wasn’t lying though, dad did go see the doctor when they were younger about the nightmares he was having. 'They just remind me of some resets, kiddos,’ he had said one day to Little papyrus, which he didn’t really understand at all. Sans refused to talk about the resets to his kids, and frisk couldn’t really remember anything about resets after what sans had done to stop them altogether. Whether the doctor was able to help or not, sans didn’t tell them, he didn’t get out of bed in the middle of the night after that nor did he seem as tired as he was after the nightmares on a regular basis.

Papyrus’ eyes began to droop as random images flashed across the tv screen. Suddenly a faint whisper woke him up, “please give us strength…” And he felt a warm feeling in the bottom of his heart, and began praying for the source of the mystery voice.

—————–

Asriel laughed at Junior’s jokes, he wasn’t as funny as dad, but as most girls know, the way to a man’s heart is through the ego. And she did everything in her power to boost his so he would think highly of her. He smiled at her, his hair crackling as a few embers shot into the air.

“Asriel, can you hand me the jigger please?” He asked holding out his hand. She grabbed the silver double sided cup and handed it over to him, her hand accidentally touching his. She looked away, trying to calm the blush that tinged her cheeks.

“You’re really pretty, Asriel,” junior muttered, looking away, a flash of red fire shooting across his face.

She turned back to him, and smiled adorably, chuckling as she looked down at her feet, “thank you.”

Junior put down the shaker, after a few quick jolts, and began emptying the contents in a martini glass, “here you go, Asriel, this has about a shot of one of the pink liquors you like so much.”

“Oh thank you,” she said, grabbing it and taking a sip. The pink liquors did funny things to monsters, they were aphrodisiacs after all, but she was also half human. So the effects weren’t as powerful.

Her face lit up in a bright blue blush, she giggled uncontrollably as junior led her to the table in the back of he restaurant.

“How does it taste?” He asked, his eyebrows emoting what she had come to know as a smile.

“Amazing, your dad taught you well.”

“Well he was the only bar in Snowden. Have you ever been to the underground? My dad stills own the place down there,” he said, “he makes the best fries down there, and drinks.” He face flashed red.

“No, dad didn’t want us to know about the hardships of living underground, so he decided never to take us down there.”

“We should totally go, maybe this weekend?”

“I would like that…” Asriel paused, feeling the heat as junior moved closer to her.

“I’ll be honest, Asriel, I really like you, and I’d like to take you out, so this trip, please consider it a first date.”

Asriel smiled into her drink, taking a sip, she nodded, her face almost completely blue from blushing. She would have to be the one to initiate the first kiss obviously. She turned to junior and quickly closed the distance between them.

He started chuckling, as she pulled away, a confused look on her face.

“I’m sorry, but if you wanted to kiss me, you might want to kiss me on the 'lips’.”

He grabbed the sides of her face gently and pulled her in. Her aim was definitely off, she went in for the kiss a bit too high on his face and now she was learning to kiss him the right way.


	2. The Guard Dog of Your Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's in trouble....

The Ultimate Reset CH 2

Chapter two- the Guard Dog of Your Fever Dreams

Sans said his goodbye to Dr. Alphys and Undyne for the day and teleported back to his new place. He wasn’t ready to tell them that he had moved, they would find out soon enough as soon as Asriel’s house warming party invitations were sent out. He looked at his phone as he fell onto the couch. 10 messages, most of them from papyrus.

Papyrus-3:32 pm   
BROTHER, I WANT TO STOP BY AND BRING YOU SOME SPAGHETTI. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FEELING UNHAPPY ABOUT THE MOVE, BUT THIS WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER.

PAPYRUS-3:34 pm   
YOUR CHILDREN ARE HELPING ME MOVE INTO MY NEW HOUSE ON MONDAY, ASRIEL WANTS TO THROW A HOUSEWARMING PARTY FOR ME. I WISH TO EXTEND AN INVITATION TO YOU, DEAR BROTHER.

Papyrus-3:34 pm   
WOULD YOU MAKE ME A COPY OF THAT PICTURE OF FRISK AND I? I DO SO MISS HER AND WOULD LIKE PUT A FEW PICTURES UP ON THE WALLS WHEN I MOVE IN.

PAPYRUS- 4:30 pm   
BROTHER, I REALIZED I DON’T HAVE ANY PICTURES OF YOU AND THE KIDS. THIS PARTY WILL GIVE ME THE CHANCE TO TAKE MANY.

PAPYRUS-4:36 pm   
I EVEN FOUND THE OLD CAMERA YOU GAVE ME, THE ONE WHERE YOU HAVE TO SHAKE THE PICTURES TO GET THEM TO SHOW UP.

PAPYRUS- 4:45 pm   
BROTHER, I MISS THE PUZZLES WE MADE TOGETHER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME AT THE PARK THIS EVENING TO MAKE ONE?

Asriel- 11:44 am   
Morning, daddy!!! Papyrus will be home tonight if you need anything. I’m going on my date with junior so I won’t be home until late.

Papyrus- 12:30 pm   
Want to get some take out and play some games tonight dad? Or would you like to go see a movie?

Toriel/Asgore- 1:36 pm   
Good morning, Sans, I have a joke for you.   
Why are skeletons so calm?

***_*** 9:30 am   
Your current balance in account number 36219 is $12,345.00.   
Send STOP to stop receiving these messages.

Jokes first, Sans swiped right to open up Toriel’s message.

***_***- 6:32 pm   
Why are skeletons so calm Tori?

***_***- 6:33 pm   
Of course Papyrus, which park would you like to make the puzzle in?

***__***- 6:33 pm   
Uncle Papyrus and I are going to work on a puzzle tonight, you are welcome to join us, kiddo. We’ll go grab something to eat afterwards.

***_***-6:35 pm   
Have fun, sweetie, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!

Sans stared at the ceiling for awhile. Thinking about taking a shortcut to Grillby’s back in the underground for a quick drink.

10 minutes later, he got up and stretched. Popping a few joints that needed the release. That reminded him of a time when Asriel walked in the bedroom door after an interesting day at school and asked why he stretched when he didn’t have muscles. He couldn’t stop laughing long enough to explain it to her, and in all honesty he didn’t really have a good explanation at all. So he picked her up, and kissed her on the cheek, pulling her in for a tight hug. Papyrus walked in shortly after, wondering what was going on.

“Oh, kiddos, I just love you so much!!” Sans cooed, still trying to stifle the laughter brought about by Asriel.

A quick blip and he was back in Snowdin. He walked past his old house and stared at the now empty mailbox that used to be his, and the always empty mailbox of Papyrus. He put his hands in his pockets as he was beginning to get a chill.

‘Damn it,’ he thought, he forgot his phone back at home. He turned, vanished, and then blinked right back to the place he had been. Never missing a beat as he began walking forward to Grillby’s.

Before he opened the door, his phone went off.

PAPYRUS-6:59 pm   
LETS GO TO SNOWDIN BROTHER, WE HAVEN’T MADE A PUZZLE DOWN THERE SINCE THE MONSTERS WERE FREED.

***_***- 7:00 pm   
I invited little papyrus along, and you know how I feel about bringing my kids to the underground.

PAPYRUS-7:01 pm   
I APOLOGIZE BROTHER. I DIDN’T KNOW WE WOULD HAVE BE BRINGING MY NEPHEW ALONG. WE COULD GO TO ANY PARK YOU DESIRE.

***_***- 7:01 pm  
How about we go to Colorado and visit a park in the mountains, I hear it’s beautiful in the fall.

PAPYRUS-7:02 pm   
A SPLENDID IDEA BROTHER!! WE’LL MEET UP AROUND 8.

‘Plenty of time,’ Sans thought, grabbing the door and pulling it open. Humans and monsters had intermingled so much that some humans were living underground with their monster significant others. He recognized a few faces of older monsters with their bond mates, and saw more younger half monsters taking up the majority of the dining area. His spot at the bar was open, he strolled over to it. Nodding hello at the monsters that waved at him.

Grillby turned and raised his hands, welcoming Sans back.

“Do you know how long it’s been?” Grillby asked, cleaning a glass out with a rag.

“A little over a year, I know Grillby, I need to come visit more often.” Sans sighed, putting his face on his hand.

“I hear your daughter is interested in my son,” Grillby laughed, the flames on his head crackling in some sort of response.

“More like the other way around,” Sans laughed.

“How about we call it even sided?”

“Works for me. Well, if he’s a good bond mate for her, I’m not going to stop love from forming.” Sans grabbed the ketchup bottle Grillby had put in front of him.

“She’s a sweet kid…” Grillby trailed off, staring at the door., he stopped drying the glass. And slowly put it back down.

The bell on the door rang, and in walked junior and Asriel.

“What’s wrong, Grillbs?” Sans asked, turning to the door.

His eyes widened. He was conflicted, his thoughts were moving and battling for supremacy in his head. He didn’t mind visiting the underground, but he didn’t want his kids to visit it, because he was trapped down here with the rest of the monster population for so long, he thought the underground was the worst. The caves in waterfall were dull, sparkling worms compared to real stars. Hot lands was a volcano just waiting to explode, so he considered it unsafe. And there were nights in Snowdin that the temperature dropped about 50 below zero. And heating bills down here were outrageously ridiculous. He didn’t want her coming here for fear that she might want to move here. If the humans and monsters were to break out in war again, she would be trapped down here. And then coming to visit, would trap him and papyrus down too. .

His thoughts raced to the tension between monsters and humans. Though it had been a few decades since the barrier broke down, tensions were still high. And he had noticed that racism towards monsters was on the rise again. A few people had tried to close off the barrier with a rockslide, but the monsters on the inside and monster supporters on the outside cleaned up the mess.

That led him to another thought bundle. Why was racism on the rise when it had been so many years since the monsters were released. Not really relevant, no very far from relevant. And not something he should be thinking about now.

“No,” he thought pulling out his phone, Asriel would be smart enough to point out the fact that he had texted her, “have fun sweetie, don’t do anything, I wouldn’t do.”

Well he was here at Grillby’s in the underground. That is something he would do, and monkey see monkey do.

Sans turned to the bar and groaned, putting his face in his hands. He grabbed the ketchup bottle and took a swig.

—————–

Junior and Asriel walked towards a booth by the front door. She couldn’t help but smile, as Junior took her jacket and set it on the coat rack.

—————–

“Well I taught him to be a gentleman,” Grillby said, turning to Sans.

“I don’t doubt that, Grillby,” sans said, his voice taking on a slight sarcastic tone, “not the reason why I’m upset though.”

“Another bottle?”

“No, I have to go meet papyrus on the surface,” Sans said jumping off the chair. He turned to look at Asriel, who was laughing at something Junior had said.

“I’ll make sure they don’t get into trouble, Sans,” Grillby said, walking out from behind the bar to grab their drink order, “everything will go smoothly for the first date.”

'Damn it,’ Sans thought, 'of all the places to take a girl Junior, the underground wasn’t exactly the ideal first date experience.’

He turned to Grillby, “don’t let her drink that much, she needs to be coherent when she gets home tonight.” He said, menacingly. The white pinprick pupils in his eyes getting smaller.

Grillby nodded, turning towards the table they were sat at.

One last lingering look at his daughter and then Sans vanished.

—————-

Asriel saw the man in the blue hoodie vanish and swallowed hard. It had to be dad, what other monster could do that? She turned to Grillby and smiled up at him. Junior definitely looked like an exact replica of his father, but instead of the bright yellow flames on his head, Junior’s at the moment was white. The hottest of the flames, just like her, he was nervous and this is how he showed it.

“Hey dad,” junior stood up from the table, giving his father a hug before turning to Asriel, “this is my dad, Grillby, owner of Grillby’s and my greatest inspiration.”

“Thank you son,” Grillby said, leaning against the back rest of the booth opposite Asriel, “what would you kids like to drink?”

“I’ll just have a Coke, if you don’t mind,” Asriel said, looking down at the table.

“Good idea,” Grillby muttered, “and for you, GJ?”

“Ummm, a Sprite please, and a double order of fries.”

Grillby walked away from the table, and Junior looked at Asriel, slightly hurt that she didn’t order a mixed drink. His dad was the best bartender.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, putting his hand on hers.

“Dad never took Papyrus and I to the underground, he didn’t want us to see his hardships,” she started, “this is my first time here, and I’d like to take in as many of the sights while remaining lucid so I remember them all.”

The real reason? She was scared of what her dad might say if she came stumbling home, drunk on monster liquor, which was in abundance more then up at Fireball. Each liquor did have certain magical qualities to it, and on top of that, they still had the “calming” effect that normal human liquor had to it. So she had to keep tonight low key, besides she would have plenty of time to get drunk on the surface with tonight being the start of a three day “weekend.”

The drinks and fries arrived at the same time, and Grillby offered a bottle of ketchup to Asriel. She politely declined, and Grillby raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure if this was Sans’ kid, considering sans could finish a bottle of ketchup in about 5 minutes.

Grillby walked back to the bar, listening intently at Asriel’s laugh as junior told her a joke. He went back to his cleaning, taking care not to stare at the couple, but listening to be warned of any trouble.

——————

Papyrus opened the door to the apartment to grab the mail before heading over to his dad’s place.

“Junk,” he repeated, flipping through the mail that had come in. School tax forms for Asriel, junk mail, W2 forms for him, junk mail, and a letter from the university about Asriel’s thesis.

It was almost 8 o'clock, as Papyrus looked at his phone, one message popped up.

UNCLE PAPYRUS- 7:56 pm   
LITTLE PAPYRUS, IT IS I, YOUR GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS, I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOUR DAD LIVES, PLEASE MEET ME AT THE VISITOR PARKING LOT AND DIRECT ME TO HIS HOME.

***_***- 7:57 pm   
Ok, uncle.

He walked over to the leasing building and saw Uncle papyrus’ sports car. It was red and the convertible top was up, and papyrus was sitting with his hand outside the window.

“Uncle Pap!” Papyrus called out, waving, the skeletal hand recoiled into the car and then came the sound of an engine turning over.

“COME NEPHEW!!” Uncle papyrus called out beckoning him into the car.

Little papyrus hopped in and then they drove around the complex slowly, uncle papyrus looking at building numbers while little papyrus pointed in the general direction of sans’ building.

They had found a parking space and got out of the car, both walking to the front of the car.

“LITTLE PAPYRUS!!” Uncle papyrus said, almost yelling, pulling papyrus into a hug.

“Hi uncle, we’ve missed you!!”

“AND I YOU!”

They walked up to sans’ door and knocked.

“Hey guys!” They jumped as sans walked up behind them, “'sup bro!”

“BROTHER!! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU.”

“You too, pap.” Sans nodded, pushing past them to put the key in the door.

They all walked in and uncle papyrus was a little awe struck, Sans’ apartment was more modern then he expected, since the renovations were in the apartments instead of on the buildings.

“VERY NICE.” Papyrus commented, walking over to the pictures and staring at them, “THERE ARE A FEW PICTURES THAT I WANT, BROTHER.”

“I’ll get copies of them for you, uncle.” Little papyrus spoke up, feeling the need to take care of Sans while around his brother.

“THANK YOU!” Papyrus smiled, and his nephew returned the gesture.

Little Papyrus walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm, “how’s life going uncle?”

“AS WELL AS ONE MIGHT EXPECT,” he responded to the wall, “THE FLORAL SHOP I OWN IS ENTERING ITS SLOW SEASON AND BAKERY I CO-OWN IS BEGINNING TO GAIN MOMENTUM IN POPULARITY.”

“That’s great, pap, sounds like business is really blooming!!”

Little papyrus broke out in a laugh, dad was definitely getting better if he was starting to joke around with uncle papyrus again.

Papyrus turned to Sans and glared at him, before relaxing and letting out a slightly sarcastic/slightly relieved “nyeh heh heh.”

After about 45 minutes of catching up, the boys left Sans’ apartment and teleported to a small town called Nederland In Colorado. It was quiet now, as the boys wondered over to the park entrance.

“Uncle Papyrus, I think you should try and keep your voice down, noise ordinance is enforced here,” little papyrus said pointing to a sign.

“OF COURSE,” papyrus said, lowering his voice significantly, “SO HOW SHALL WE DO THIS, BROTHER?”

Sans pulled out a book, and walked a little ways away from Uncle papyrus and little papyrus. Setting the book down, grin widening, he turned back to the others and walked over to them, “done!” He stated putting his hands in his pockets.

Uncle Papyrus and little papyrus looked at each other, confused. Uncle papyrus began walking over to the book, and sans snickered just loud enough for little papyrus to hear.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS SANS?” Papyrus sighed, placing his fingers on what would be the bridge of his nose.

“Hey bro, I’m just pulling your leg,” Sans laughed, pulling his own leg off, finally letting out the laughter he barely concealed.

“YOU HAVEN’T A BIT, LAZYBONES!” Papyrus said, his voice raising a bit.

Little papyrus and sans laughed as sans reattached his leg. Uncle papyrus walked over to little papyrus and handed him the book, it read New York Times crossword puzzle.

“YOUR FATHER THINKS THIS IS HARD!” Papyrus pointed at the paper, “JUNIOR JUMBLE IS CLEARLY HARDER!”

“That easy peasy world scramble is still for baby bones, Papyrus!”

Little Papyrus laughed, handing the paper back to Sans. He made it “take a shortcut” back to his place.

“I REALIZE NOW THAT THIS PUZZLE THING MAY NOT HAVE BEEN MY BEST IDEA,” papyrus said, putting his hand on his hip bones.

“Well, let’s go get dinner or something,” little papyrus commented, looking at sans.

Sans turned to his son and then back to papyrus, “yeah, I’m thirsty, let’s go find a nice place, hey let’s go shoot some pool.”

Ten minutes of arguing between Sans and Papyrus about where to go, later, little papyrus looked up a nice bar with pool tables, in Boulder.

“Well, I’m having a ton of fun…"sans started.

Papyrus and little papyrus piped up in unison, “a skele-ton.”

Sans smiled, beckoning the two to kneel down so he can grab onto their shoulders. A small blip, and they appeared in front of a bar in Boulder, filled with college kids and college monsters.

Nobody bat an eye as they walked in, it was a Wednesday night after all, and luckily the a pool table was open and they paid the dollar it costs to bring out the balls.

Little Papyrus beat Uncle papyrus in the first game. As was tradition in a trio, the third person would play the winner. Sans didn’t grab a pool stick, he was going to use his own magic to play this game.

“Let the games begin!” He smiled at his son, breaking the triangle with ease, sending a stripe into a pocket. Little papyrus sighed as he sat down on the bar stool.

“Another in the pocket,” sans laughed as the ball rolled into the hole and down the body of the table.

Two more balls made their way into opposite pockets on the green field. There were only three more striped balls left, so sans purposefully missed to give little papyrus a small chance at beating him.

“Thanks dad,” papyrus muttered.

“You’re welcome kiddo!!” Sans laughed, hopping up to take a drink from the bottle of ketchup.

Sans won, and uncle Papyrus and Sans began their game while little papyrus sipped on his beer. “This game is going to take forever.” He said, watching as both uncle papyrus and sans used their bone attacks to perform trick shots, neither of them scratching the cue ball and each setting up horrible shots for the other.

A draw was called, since the game had lasted two hours.

“Uncle, you obviously let me win,” papyrus complained, putting money on the table.

“NO I DIDN"T,” papyrus replied, looking shocked.

“You can’t fool me, I can see right through you!” Papyrus laughed, taking the opportunity to make that joke, because how often does that come around?

Sans hit his hand against the table laughing, clutching his “stomach”, uncle papyrus joined in, and little papyrus smiled.

“Nice one kiddo!!” Sans commented, wiping away fake tears to emphasize his point.

Sans teleported them back to his place and waved uncle papyrus off.

“Papyrus, if you need help with moving your stuff, I’d be happy to lend a hand,” he said, pulling his hand off his arm, trying to hand it to papyrus.

“BROTHER, THOUGH I APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN, YOUR CHILDREN HAVE VOLUNTEERED TO HELP ME, PLEASE REST UP BECAUSE ASRIEL PLANS ON HAVING A HOUSEWARMING PARTY, AND I WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR PRESENCE.” Papyrus said, waving the hand away.

“Of course, bro,” sans smiled, reattaching the bones.

Papyrus waved as he drove away, and sans and little papyrus went into sans’ apartment.

Sans went to sit down on the couch, while papyrus went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

“Hey dad?” Papyrus said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Yes papyrus?”

“Have you had any nightmares recently?”

Sans reacted internally, he hadn’t had a nightmare since Frisk passed away, but he would wake up in a state of unease. Outwardly though, he shrugged and said “no, not really, not since I went to that doctor when you were younger. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” papyrus replied, walking over to sit on the recliner.

“What’s wrong, papyrus?”

Papyrus didn’t want to stress his father out, his wife had just passed away and he just moved into a new apartment.

“Just been having some weird dreams recently,” papyrus shrugged off the question.

“About what?”

“A monster.”

“Well, I mean you’re old enough to know about wet dreams,” sans said, jokingly, “monster girls are hot.”

Sans knew that papyrus didn’t want to talk about this, and he was helping by making it into a joke. Unlike Frisk who would want to immediately know what was going on with her children at all times, despite their wishes, Sans had learned that when the kids felt comfortable, eventually the kids would come and ask him for advice about something, whether it was about relationships or school problems. A skill very few parents knew how to use properly. And on many occasions, Asriel and papyrus thanked him for it.

“If this is bothering you,” sans started, “maybe you could go to the doctor I went to, he helped a lot. I stopped having headaches and the sleep was actually peaceful.”

He was lying. He didn’t want Frisk or his kids to know that despite going to the doctor for a year, nothing helped until Frisk had passed away. But for his son’s sake, he had to suffer through them, so he wouldn’t seem so distant.

Papyrus left Sans’ place to go back to his. Leaving Sans alone, who was scrolling through movies on Netflix, not really finding much.

His thoughts kept turning to the dreams he was having, a young girl’s voice would speak up and ask for prayers, while a darker voice would then say, “it hurts….”

Turning off the tv, he went to his bed, and sat on the edge. As he was hardly a religious man, this action felt weird. He put his hands together, and felt a warm sensation shoot through his chest where his heart would be. Offering his prayers to the voice in his dreams. And then after that rolled into bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter two posted a good 30 seconds after chapter one. I posted chapter two on my tumblr around 11:25 tonight while I was (actually I'm still) at work. But since Sans is so easy going, I thought the more serious Daddy Sans (that's going to be a hashtag on tumblr for the daddy kink in the undertale fandom) should make an appearance, to show that he does genuinely care about his children and their safety. I hope you all enjoy, now it's time to guess that lyric, hit me up on my tumblr-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-devil-behind-you  
> (I feel like I should give out prizes for the first person who guesses the lyric right, I'll think of something with future chapters, I just enjoy meeting people with similar music tastes as me.)


	3. And you wrote the book on how to be a liar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meteor in the night shot across the sky, and papyrus was the first (or so he thought) to arrive at the scene.

The Ultimate Reset CH 3 

Chapter 3- And You Wrote the Book on How to be A Liar. 

Papyrus heard the front door open and close, and the muffled footsteps of his sister shuffle across the living room to her room. Then another door opened and closed. Then silence. Tomorrow was Thursday, and dinner with grandma and grandpa. But he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He would need a few monsters (the energy drink) to keep him awake tomorrow. 

After a few more minutes of staring at the ceiling, he sighed and rolled up in his bed. He grabbed his phone, jacket and slipped on a pair of shoes and left to take a walk around the local park about a mile and a half away from his apartment. 

His checked his phone when he reached the park, 4:23 am, about a 30 minute mile he assumed. Thinking it was time to actually put effort into his personal health. He shuffled over to the swing set that if he sat one way, he would have his back to what had become a Black Forest. So he decided to sit towards the woods, as the rocks in the playground would alert him to any intruders but if there was anything in the forest, he wouldn't know about it until it was too late. 

Papyrus drew shapes with his shoes in the sand, and then started swinging back and forth, gaining height with every swing. A mindless task, to push the body just far enough to create a pendulum on the swing. Unlike when he was a kid, he didn't struggle with this task now. He felt himself become almost weightless, and just stared at the sky never taking his eyes off the Orion constellation as his position moved from the front of the set to the back. 

Suddenly, a star shot across the sky, closer then he'd ever seen before, a bright flash followed by the average ball and tail shape of a falling star. It disappeared behind the trees, with a distant but louder then average crash. Papyrus slowed the swing down and stepped off. 

He stared into the forest for minute, deciding whether or not to go investigate. 

He pulled on his jacket and zipped it up, putting his hands in his pockets and walked forward. The flashlight on his cell phone pointed at the ground as he pushed through foliage. It seemed like he was walking forever when he finally started to smell smoke, and it wasn't much further when he came across the meteorite trail. He turned to follow the trail, and was amazed at how far it had dragged across the ground. In it path were broken branches and few fallen tree. He saw the faint glow of burning rock up ahead, and stopped, pondering whether or not it was wise to continue forward. His doubt was proven correct, as he saw a shadow move across the glow, blocking it out for second. Immediately, papyrus turned the flashlight on his phone off, slowly shrinking into the shrubbery, away from the figure. The figure was a large being, portly more than muscular, but moved with a speed not normally associated with bigger men. Another figure stepped out from the shadows and as he did so, papyrus shrunk further into the woods, hiding behind a layer of trees and bushes. The men were standing there staring at the meteorite, when suddenly sirens began to sound, and they began looking around startled. Their speech was muffled and they both ran away from papyrus into the opposing edge of the woods. Papyrus turned to start walking back to the park, when a voice spoke up. 

"It hurts..." It said, papyrus turned to look at the meteorite again, not 100% sure if that was the source of the voice or not. Shaking his head, he picked up his pace and made it back to the park in about 5 minutes, and began walking home. 

He opened the door, and looked at the kitchen clock, 7:02 am. With no work to worry about, and dinner later that evening, papyrus decided it would be best just to sleep in today, instead of thinking about the meteorite. 

\---------------------------

Asriel woke up, hair disheveled and yawned, looking at the clock. 10:02. It was a perfect night, Junior had taken complete care of her, when they were in the underground. She was very nervous after seeing who she thought was her father disappear from junior's dad's bar. But Junior constantly reassured her that nothing would happen to her down here, he would hurt anyone who tried. An overwhelming feeling of dread came over her though, she looked completely human compared to him, and on the television and all news sources, racism against monsters (actually more like racism in general) was on the rise, but stories about monsters being the victims of hate crimes were what were plastered on every news feed. 

Not that she really cared about the hate, she was happy with him, but he would become a target because he was dating what looked like a human being. Racists with that amount of hatred looked at themselves as saviors of the human race, they were merciless and unfeeling. Monsters shared almost every attribute that human beings had, except for their outer shells. No two monsters were alike. In any case, Sans and Uncle papyrus, who were both skeletons, stood at completely different heights. Sharing only the similarity in their respected genotype. 

Asriel pushed herself off the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. Grabbing her hair brush, she began to brush down the tangled mess that was her hair. It wasn't long enough for extreme tangles like she had when she was younger, but shoulder length still had some downsides. Of course it'd be worse if it was shorter, as the more weight at the end of the hair kept it from flying everywhere. Maybe it was time for a drastic change in hairstyle. 

She went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the carton of orange juice. She looked at her phone as she poured a glass. Two new messages. 

Junior-5:34 am  
Hey, I can't really sleep, I'm still too excited about our date last night. I just wanted to say I had so much fun with you and I hope you enjoyed our visit to the underground. 

She smiled, getting ready to text back, the glass began to overflow and she threw her phone to the table, as to prevent it from getting wet. Orange juice dripped onto the floor from the counter and onto her shoes. 

"Damn it," she muttered, grabbing the glass and pouring a quarter of it into the sink. Then she reached for the dish rag hanging on the stove and began mopping up the spilled juice. 

"Good morning," a voice called from the living, Asriel jumped, and stood up to look at its source. Daddy was sitting on the couch, lounging back facing the tv. 

"I figured you'd be up, you were never one to sleep in like your brother," he said, sounding strange less emotionless. 

"Good morning, daddy," she said, going back to the spilled juice. 

"You know there's a certain danger that comes with visiting the underground, especially now, when hate crimes are becoming more prevalent. Luckily for us monsters, humans lost their ability to wield magic a few decades after the barrier was put into place." 

"So straight to the point, huh?" 

"Of course, I'm not one to bone dongle around the edges," he said. 

At least there was some humor. Maybe he wasn't that mad. 

"What are you saying?" Asriel asked, ringing the rag out in the sink. 

"You may look human, but you are still half monster, and if anyone wanted to cause a significant amount of trouble for monster kind, closing off the entrance to the underground would be a great way to do it, trapping the halflings, and other monsters underground, causing families to be separated. Delivering pain as effectively as setting up the barrier did the first time." He finally looked at her, no pupils whatsoever, he was very mad, "monsters and humans intermingled before the barrier was put up, and many humans had halflings children, they were taken away when monsters "disappeared"," he used air quotes to emphasize his point, "and those halflings were slaughtered and forgotten." 

Humans had stories about monsters who were incubuses and sucubuses, revenants and fish men, Coming to take women away, impregnating them, and then the villagers came and killed the monsters, leaving only the women behind to care for this halfling child. But then rumors would circulate, saying the child wasn't completely human and needed to be destroyed. Eventually enough of these stories got around that the whole of the human population declared war on the monsters and banished them to the underground. 

Many women escaped though, with their precious children, hiding them, and their abilities from the world. For the most part, human-monster children looked very much human, but through an outburst of emotion, their abilities and their father's genetics would deceive them and show who had fathered them. One such fable, was a young boy born of an fish man and his human lover. The father went to fight in the war against the humans and the mother hid away, belly swollen, in a mountain cave. The pain during birth was overwhelming, so to relax her muscles, she crawled over to the hot springs. With one final push, the baby had come out, swimming around the hot pool, hitting the walls of the pool, because he had not yet opened his eyes, and finally swimming over to its mother, he curled up into her arms, and he finally took his first breath of air. From this child, who showed no markings of a monster, say for the slightly webbed hands and feet, came the most talented athletic swimmers. Able to hit maximum speeds in the water, and had the ability to hold their breath for inhuman amounts of time. 

Humans didn't know this though, those who can have their genetics traced back to this one halfling child, still wouldn't be able to determine who fathered him. 

"This sudden change in the air," sans started, putting his index and thumb against the partial bridge of his nasal cavity, "something is wrong, and I don't want you to get caught in the underground when this peace treaty falls to shit. So no more visits to the underground." 

"That is so unfair!" Asriel cried out, not really trying to keep her voice down, "you wouldn't have even known I was there if you yourself weren't there!" 

"I can teleport out of the underground in a millisecond," he stood up, "if anything does go wrong, I have the ability to get out. Neither you or your brother have that ability. Something I regret not teaching you or at least passing onto you. If something does happen, I don't know how I would be able to fix the problem, another reset, life doesn't play out the exact same way twice..." He began to ramble to himself, no longer seeing Asriel in the room, he started thinking up ways he could break the barrier if someone had put it up again. If a reset was necessary; Flowey/Asriel wouldn't be around to break it again, he was permanently set in a limbo like state, where no time in the state or out of it passed. 

"Another reset? What does that mean?" Asriel asked, looking scared, her father had gone into this maniacal fit a few times in her childhood, each worse then the last, and none had prepared her for future outbursts. 

"No, I couldn't do that," he said out loud, turning to Asriel, not really seeing her. His lack of pupils was unsettling, and Asriel turned to the kitchen to get out of his way. Suddenly, he grabbed at his head in pain.

"That's not right...not right," a voice called out to him. 

Asriel started to panic, running over to her brother's room, almost beating the door down. 

Papyrus jumped up immediately, and rushed out to see his father on his knees, clutching at his skull, silently screaming in pain, his pupils flickering between being present and not. 

Then darkness fell over him, his body went limp, with one final burst of pain, his eye flashed blue and then he fell to the ground. 

"Call 911!" Papyrus yelled at Asriel, as she snatched her phone off the table, papyrus lifted his father off the ground and set him on the couch. 

"Hello, yes we have an emergency..." 

Ambulances arrived shortly after, and Sans was rushed to the hospital. Grandma Toriel and Grandpa Asgore arrived an hour later, bringing with them pie, since the children had told them they had had nothing to eat since the night before. Uncle papyrus arrived shortly after them, bursting through the door, demanding that he immediately be taken to see his brother. Nurses and doctors let the huge skeleton through to the room, where upon seeing a sleeping sans, he immediately calmed down, because he could feel his soul still alive and thriving. 

Everyone sat in the corner discussing what brought about this breakdown, and Asriel spoke up, "he said something about a reset." Everyone turned to her, but ultimately no one explained what the reset was. Asgore, Toriel, and papyrus knew exactly what it was, as sans had explained to them many times what had happened and how many times it had happened. But to comply with sans wishes, they didn't say a word to his children. 

Little papyrus heard a a shuffling noise on the bed, and turned to see sans pushing himself to be in a seated position. 

"Dad!" He cried, rushing not over to the bedside, "are you alright?" 

"Kiddo, I'm fine," he said, waving him and the rest of the group off as they began encircling his bed, "just a bit of a headache, nothing some Tylenol can't cure." 

Everyone smiled, as sans began making jokes about his current predicament. 

"Anyway, get me out of this gown, I'd like to go home." 

Uncle papyrus called for a nurse and the dispersal papers. Which the staff happily complied. 

The doctors insisted on having sans be wheeled out in a wheel chair, and he complied since He would ultimately teleport himself home. 

Papyrus pushed him out the door, while Asriel and little papyrus followed. Asriel stared at her feet as she walked, and papyrus touched her shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" He thought to her, (yes twin telepathy, because they need a cool power of their own), "what happened with dad?" 

"He was yelling at me about going to the underground with junior, and then he said something about resetting if monsters were to be trapped underground again, and then he just seemed to be in the ultimate pain." She spilled everything that she was holding back to him, even her internal voice sounded like it was on the brink of tears. 

"I don't know what he means by resetting, and monsters won't get trapped underground again," he thought to her, "it's been too long, they're too well integrated." 

"Maybe..." She thought, finishing the conversation. 

"You're also an adult, Asriel, you can do whatever you want, go anywhere, the consequences are yours to bear and he's wrong to punish you on top of them." He said, stopping as soon as she did. 

"Ready to go kids?" Sans said, pushing himself off the chair into a standing position. 

They both nodded, and walked over to touch sans forearm. Uncle papyrus waved goodbye as he strolled over to his red sports car. 

With a blip, sans and his kids were in their apartment. Asriel walked over to the kitchen, and sighed as she realized that the orange juice had dried into s sticky puddle on the counter. 

Drained from a simple teleporting, sans let out an exasperated breath and shuffled over to the couch, and laid down.

"I think I'm going to go to work," Asriel said, soaking the orange juice in the dish rag. 

Papyrus looked up at her, and sans just nodded. She went to her bedroom and changed. Her keys jingles in her hand as she walked out the front door and closed it behind her. 

"Dad," papyrus began, "Asriel is an adult." 

"I know, doesn't mean that excuses her actions," he started, "she knows my wishes when it comes to the underground, I just don't want to lose either of you." 

"What are you afraid of, it's been nearly 45 years since the barrier was broken, monsters are too well integrated into society to be put back," papyrus said, slipping into an angrier tone. 

"I just have this feeling," sans said, his fatherly voice coming through, this wasn't the jokester papyrus had grown up with, this was his overly protective father figure making an appearance, a rare but terrifying sight, "I'm done talking about this, I don't want either you or Asriel going to the underground." 

Sans got up and teleported back to his apartment, leaving Papyrus standing awkwardly in his living room. 

After the morning he had had, with the meteorite and his father collapsing, papyrus thought it would be best to go back to bed. Grabbing his phone, he messaged Asriel. 

***_*** 4:34 pm  
Dad's pissed, best stay out of his way for awhile. And I asked grandma and grandpa about dinner tonight and they said they'd like to reschedule, so that dad would be able to come too. 

He plugged his phone into the wall, and laid down.  
Wishing he could forget the entire day and seeing his father as his father and not more like the friend he's always acted like, he turned over on his pillow and stared at the wall. 

It didn't take long before he fell asleep, dreaming of the star in the sky, and the daunting figures standing above the burning rock, of the voice who seemed to be in pain, and of a long hallway stretching before him. He stepped forward and the floor sunk slightly and the smell was that of freshly exposed flesh. Then nothing, his dreams went black and all that he could hear was something whispering in a barely audible tone, "hello, lost one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter 3! This was actually a pretty tense chapter to write, I don't like writing characters in pain, because I'm one to put myself in that characters position to recognize what kind of pain they're in, and now I have a really bad headache.


	4. There's a Demon Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new budding romance, and the demons that haunt your nightmares. See the end for notes.

The Ultimate Reset-ch 4 

There's a demon inside.

Junior was mixing a drink for a guest when Asriel pushed open the door. It took her 45 minutes to walk to the bar from her house and she was tired. 

The booth closest to the bar was open, and she waved at junior and sat down. 

Quickly pouring the drink and handing it to the server, he walked over and sat down with her. 

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? You seem a little down." 

"Oh, nothing, just a long day," she said, her day was made significantly better by his presence, so she would try and play it off so that he didn't worry about her too much, "can I get a drink?" 

"For you, sweetie, on the house, I'll mix something up that you'll love." Junior got up and walked to the bar. 

A few minutes later, he returned with a bright red drink. She picked it up and smelled it, to try and recognize the alcohol in it. If there was any alcohol in it, it didn't smell like it. She took a sip, and then glared at him. 

"This is just Gatorade!" She said, breaking into a smile. 

"I don't let my friends drink when they're sad," junior said, sitting back down, "causes too many problems, so I give them Gatorade, rehydrates them, I also recommend it for a hangover cure. Drink it while drinking actually balances out the body, lessening the chance of a hangover in the first place." 

Asriel took another sip, slowly appreciating both the comedic and medical relief junior was providing. 

"So I'm going to close down my register and leave the rest of the night to be finished off by Guy alright? Then we can go for a walk or something." 

Asriel nodded, taking another sip of the Gatorade. 

Junior's co-worker, Guy, was a monster from the original population that came out of the underground. His other business as a nice cream merchant had gone by the wayside when he realized that humans had at least 100 other brands of frozen cream based products. Another reason why he gave up the business was because monster businesses were being attacked all the time by the human supremacists, at least during the first few years after the barrier being broken. 

Asriel waved at Guy, who enthusiastically waved back, as she and junior were walking out the door. 

"So what happened?" Junior asked, his hand reaching out for hers. She put hers in his, and they had walked another 25 feet before she finally let out a squeak, all she wanted to do was cry, but she didn't know how junior would react. 

Junior stopped, turning her to him. He looked at her through his glasses, and wiped away a tear that was just starting to fall, "what happened?" 

She explained everything to him, all while his hands moved up and down her shoulders in a calming fashion. Afterwards, she was gasping for breath, as he pulled her in for a hug. It was late November, and the night had gotten very chilly, so she was comfortable just standing there, as he held her. It was very warm in his embrace. 

Suddenly, a rotund man with blond hair, dressed in a black and red suit, walked past them, bumping into them, almost causing Asriel to fall, before junior caught her. 

"Monster-fucker," the man yelled back at them as he hurriedly walked away. 

Junior glared after him and held onto Asriel, to protect her. 

"Come on, let's go to the park," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

After a few minutes, they turned into the local park, and went over to the empty swing set. Asriel sat down and slumped over, drawing patterns in the sand beneath the swings. 

"Everything is going to be ok, you know?" Junior stated, assuring her, "look, if we were to go that far in our relationship, I don't want to live in the underground. I made my business up here on the surface, and dad has my little brother to take care of his bar. But he won't have to take over for a long, long time." 

"Is your family like my dad?" Asriel asked, "nearly immortal?" 

"For the most part, yeah. We would die if there was no oxygen to feed the flames, and if we were put in a significant amount of water." Junior said, laughing, "but if we were ever stabbed or shot at, the metal would melt, we're too hot blooded to be taken out by stuff like that." 

Asriel smiled, she was half monster and wouldn't live nearly as long as her father, but would live significantly longer then a normal human. 

Monsters were such a diverse species that most information that was told to her when she was younger, by the public school system, was outdated 3 years after its discovery. 

"How old are you, junior?" She asked, completely unsure of his legitimate age. 

"Ummm, that's blunt," he laughed, "well, I'm technically 23 years old." 

"Technically?" She asked quizzically.

"Well, dad was born about 100 years after the monsters were first trapped underground," he said, "his childhood was filled with the changes of the surface. Black Plague found its way underground, and my dad's dad was the only Doctor that knew how to cure it properly. It was a matter of burning the plague away before it reached the soul. When my dad was old enough, he went to school and got his degree in monster biology, pursuing a job in the medical field like his dad, after a few hundred years in his father's practice, he decided to pursue a different career and opened his bar in Snowdin because he thought there was no fun places to hang out in, in the underground." 

Asriel nodded , as she was a biology major, all of her teachers in her biology classes had said, the body's way of fighting a disease, which was by heating itself up in the form of a fever, was actually safer then taking medication to bring the fever down. 

"So, then my grandfather passed away," junior continued, "grandma went shortly after him, my father sold his practice, and became a full time bartender." 

"Who was the underground's Doctor?" Asriel asked, curious. 

"Oh, the underground had many doctors, mostly small practices," junior replied, "as we learned the other night, it's not hard to get to the different parts of the underground, and dad said if anybody ever needed him, he would be able to administer medical care immediately." 

Asriel looked down at her watch, 12:32 am. She sighed, "I think it's time for me to go home." 

"I'll walk you home," junior volunteered, pushing himself off the swing, and holding his hand out to her. 

She took it eagerly, and they started their journey home. 

\------------------

Sans stared at the images flashing on the screen, not really comprehending their meaning, or caring at all about them. Uncle papyrus had texted him a few times, and he responded in puns, to deter papyrus from texting again. Tonight he wanted to be alone. He was more angry with himself that he reacted the way he did towards Asriel. She was an adult after all, and he couldn't really stop her from exploring the world around her anymore. 

He grabbed his phone, ready to text Asriel an apology, his behavior was wrong, and he knew this, when his phone buzzed. A unknown number was calling him. Hesitantly he pressed the answer button. 

"Hello?" Sans asked, thinking it was a telemarketer. 

"Come and get me, loser." A voice responded, a click, then the dial tone. 

Sans paused, staring at his phone, thoroughly confused. Then tried to redial. 

"This number is no longer in service," the usual female voice responded. Sans hung up, and went to text the message to Asriel. 

***_***: 11:57 pm   
Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I reacted the way I did. I just worry about your safety. You are free to go wherever you want and I won't stop you, just warn me beforehand, so I can make a plan in case anything happens. 

He pressed send, turned off the tv and walked to his room. He pulled the charging cord for the phone off the floor and plugged it in. Reluctantly, he went to his call history, and tried to call the unknown number again. 

"This number is no longer in...." The female voice cut out with a loud screech, and then the sound of whirring like that of a machine came through. The noise seemed like it was walking closer to the phone. They weren't footsteps, it was a mechanical being, with metal legs and feet walking on a cement surface. It seemed like the thing on the other side of the line had more then two legs, possibly more then four, but sans couldn't really process that thought. Something else let its presence become known, behind the mechanical whirr, he could hear something groaning in pain, whispering incoherently. One more footfall, the loudest, then the phone call cut out again, the dial tone making Sans jump again. 

Sans stared at his phone for a minute, ending the call. He out the phone on his nightstand and kicked off his slippers. 

His phone buzzed again, this time indicating a text message. 

Papyrus: 12:13 am   
Hey dad, just wanted to let you know, that grandma and grandpa want to go out to dinner sometime soon, and they want you to decide which place, like a house warming gift. 

That text can wait until the morning. Sans turned the phone so that it was facing down, and laid down, pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. He turned to the opposite wall from the door, and started to fall asleep. 

His dreams put him back in the underground, only it was empty. Evidence pointed to everyone having fled from something. The Christmas tree in Snowdin was still surrounded by presents, but nobody was tending to it. He saw Grillby's open sign wasn't flashing like it always did. He walked towards his old house and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open, and found everything the way he and papyrus had left it. He walked up to his room, and found what looked like knife marks marking the surface around the keyhole. Somebody had tried to force their way in. 

He didn't care about this room. He turned and ran down the stairs, bursting through the front door and turned to run to the back of the house. 

Sans looked at the door handle, the door was still locked, but there was evidence that someone had tried to get in. Scratch marks, like the ones on his door in the house, marked the door to the "basement." 

He had the only key to this secret room, and put it in the lock. With a soft click, the door opened, and he walked down the stairs that led to the "basement." 

Everything was in its proper place, the curtain was still standing, the photo album and badge were in their right places, and the notes with strange handwriting was in its lockbox. He sighed, relief sweeping over him. He opened the drawer and saw a hand drawn picture of three smiling faces staring up at him. "Don't forget!" It read. 

"I won't," he muttered under his breath, putting the picture back into the drawer. 

He walked up the stairs and locked the door behind him. 

He heard footsteps in the snow walk past the house, and he slowly looked around the corner, as a young human in a stripped sweater shambled past the house. In its hands was a knife, and its face was almost completely covered in shadow. 

A familiar voice sounded in the distance, "HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" 

Sans swallowed hard as the shadow on the "human's" face faded slightly, revealing a pair of red eyes staring at his brother. 

His eyes went wide, as the world around him began to collapse, cracking like glass into pieces and breaking, revealing a stage underneath, he stepped forward. A spotlight suddenly lit up, landing on him. He stared down at his hand to find a wireless microphone. He looked out over what he thought was the audience, and saw a single person sitting there, staring at him. 

He sat up in his bed, gasping for air. Not a nightmare, but not as pleasant as a dream. He had seen that universe play out before, where everyone died, but then the world reset, and again and again, until finally it stopped, and monsters were allowed to go free. 

"No more sleep therapy," he sighed, slowly lying his head on the pillow, "hello, darkness my old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to freak myself out, with how much research I've put into connecting multiple games and Undertale's multiple versions together. Hell we might even see underswap and underfell make an appearance in the game.


	5. Across My Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meteor fell, in this timeline and many others before it.

The Ultimate Reset- Chapter 5 

Across My Memory 

Papyrus hit the send button, not really expecting his dad to still be awake, or he hoped he would be asleep after the day he had had. 

He laid down and put his head on the pillow. Mom would always stop the fighting between him and dad when he was in the angry teenager years. Now that mom was gone, and he was older, someone was expected to fix the family issues. 

He looked at his phone after it had gone off to see a text message.!

Asriel: 12:36 am  
Hey bro, going to spend the night at Junior's, be back later. 

No need for a response, she could take care of herself in the presence of men. He was happy that Asriel had found someone, and to be honest, Junior was the nicest guy the twins had ever met, next to his dad. When Grillby would come to the surface to visit his friends, he would always bring monster candies for their kids. Or more specifically, he would bring monster candies for Asriel and papyrus. They had called him uncle Grillby, but they didn't meet Junior until he was about 15 years old. At that point, Junior's mom had finally agreed to let Junior see the surface, and allowed for one visit every 3 months. 

Papyrus and Junior clicked immediately, but it was an awkward stage in Asriel's life, and didn't hang out with them when he came to visit. 

Papyrus looked at the clock on his nightstand, 12:57 am. Sleep was knocking on his door but with sleep came the nightmares that were getting progressively worse. Last night was the worst one so far. 

Papyrus was walking down a street, nothing to the left or right of him, just fog. He continued forward until he could make out shapes in the distance. Then eventually sunlight broke through the fog, and it disappeared, revealing a suburb. In the distance he could hear kids playing. He kept walking until a kid hit a baseball into the middle of the road. 

The ball bounced once and then rolled till it hit Papyrus in the foot. He bent down and picked it up, looking for the kid who lost it. A kid in a yellow and blue striped shirt with blue shorts ran up to the edge of what, papyrus assumed, was his property. The kid waved, smiling, making a throwing motion to him, so he would return the ball, papyrus complied. Chucking the ball, he smiled and waved goodbye. The boy caught the ball, and waved back, putting the red baseball cap he had thrown down back on. 

Papyrus didn't realize that by the time his encounter with this child ended, the sun had gone down. 

Papyrus looked up just as the meteor shot across sky, the same colors as the one he had seen the night before, it flashed as it entered the atmosphere, and landed relatively close by. 

He turned to look at the child, who was staring in the general direction of the meteor's path. Suddenly, cop cars were whizzing by, sirens blaring, as they were trying to reach the meteorite before anyone else did. Papyrus had to jump to the sidewalk to avoid getting hit by one. Someone started laughing behind him, and he turned to the house next to the young boy's. Another child, stockier then the one next door was snickering at him, and papyrus glared at him. Unphased, the laughing boy, turned and went into his house, nearly slamming the door behind him. 

Papyrus began walking to the crash site, when the world began to fog over, and in the distance, he could hear someone calling his name. The voice was female, and he began recognizing it as Asriel's. 

"Papyrus?!" She sounded worried, "where are you?!?" 

He woke up, in his own bed, staring at the ceiling, as Asriel ran into his room. 

"What the fuck?" She was nearly screaming in frustration, "where were you? You weren't there five seconds ago." 

"What?" Papyrus asked pushing himself up to a sitting position, "what are you talking about? I literally just woke up in my bed." 

"No, you weren't in your bed when I called you the first time," she said, calming down slightly, "and I tried calling you but you left your phone here." 

"Azzy, I went to sleep here in my bed, and then I woke up in my bed. I didn't go anywhere." 

"You went somewhere, because you sure as hell weren't here." She said, more angry then upset, she turned and left his room, fuming. 

Papyrus looked at his phone, 3 missed calls, she must've heard the buzzing from the living room. 

Papyrus looked at his clock, 9:23 am. He got up off the bed and walked to the living room. 

"When did you get home?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"An hour ago," she sighed, "or close to. I thought you'd like to know that you got a job offer from Junior to work at his bar, you know to get away from that convenience store you work at. You would do well as a bartender." 

"I'll talk to him about it later." 

"You weren't there when I went into your room," she said, sitting on the couch. 

"Well, I was when I went to bed," he said, sitting next to her, "and I was there when I woke up. Unless I sleep walk and you did not see me walk in the living room at all if I was, then I didn't leave." 

"Can I ask you something, Papyrus?" 

"Yeah, anything sis." 

"Did you see the meteor the other night?" 

"Yeah I did, actually I saw it up close and personal," he said, "but it was a weird occurrence." 

"Are you having weird dreams about it?" 

He thought for a minute, if he continued to explain the dreams he's having, she would send him to a therapist, and he didn't want that. He had done research about sleep therapy, and not many people can sleep with wires being stuck to their bodies. 

"Nothing out of the usual, I dreamed about aliens after I saw it, made me question my place in the universe. You know the usual stuff when your confronted with stuff from beyond our known world." 

She looked down at her hands, "yeah I guess, please tell me if anything weird starts happening, please?" 

"Of course, Asriel," he responded, "want me to make breakfast?" 

\-------------------------

Sans got up before his alarm went off and was dressed when it finally did. He teleported to work and sat down at his desk to begin his usual work day. 

"Sans," a familiar voice called out, "Good morning!" 

"Good morning, Alphys," he said, turning in his chair to face her, "how are you?" 

"Doing well," she responded, bouncing slightly, "guess what?" 

"Chicken butt," he responded, as fast as was possible, he laughed, she snorted. "What is it Alphys?" 

"Undyne and I are renewing our vows, and we're making an event out of it," she said, giggling, "we'd like to invite you and your kids to the party." 

"Well, shoot Alphys, of course we'll come," he smiled, "should I expect an invite in the mail?" 

"Of course, Undyne is off for the day arranging catering and other stuff for it, so it's just you and me today." 

"I'll get lunch today then," sans said, "can we do another research project today?" 

"Anything, that's what the lab is for," she said, turning away, he always asked to do random projects, but never really went through with them. 

"I'm being serious, Alphys," he said, she turned, and his eyes were completely black. He got up off the chair, and walked over to her, "I've been going without sleep for a few nights, I'm not scared of the dreams but they are unpleasant. I want to know if there's a way to knock me so unconscious that I don't dream at all, but I actually sleep." 

"Sans, you're a skeleton, knocking you unconscious might actually break your skull, and we don't know if that will actually knock you unconscious." 

"What do you suggest?" 

"Well, let's try sleeping pills first," she said, taking a step back up against the work bench. 

He relaxed, and his pupils returned to his sockets, "yeah, any brand you suggest?" 

"NyQuil usually takes Undyne down for the night when she has had a rough day, or for some people, alcohol makes them sleepy. I don't suggest the latter unless it's an absolutely last resort." 

"Thanks," Sans said, sitting on his chair again, turning back to his desk. 

The rest of his day was filled with filling in the blanks for the mystery of why humans lost their ability to control magic. The story about the war between monsters and humans were written down as fairy tales, and then religion began taking their place, and then finally scientific journals. Sans assumed, as magic began to die out in humans, that those who could still wield it were considered above mankind, God like beings in their time, and that's were most human religions got their deities. Appease those with the power to kill you, if humans had recognized that monsters were more powerful with their magic, they may have not wanted to start a war in the first place. They really only had the numbers to defeat the monsters, not the ability to. At that time, monsters were the new species, Unaware of the tactics humans use in times of war. 

Why though? Why did war suddenly break out when monsters and humans shared the ability to wield magic, when no previous incidences caused strife between the two species? There were a few monsters that fought in the war that were still alive, Asgore was one of them. Gerson, the hammer of justice, would be a better bet since he was significantly older then Asgore, and could tell Sans the history of the surface prior to the war. As for Asgore, he was the new king of the monsters, when the war started, because the humans had killed his father a few months prior to the start of the actual battles. 

"Alphys?" Sans called out into the lab.

"Yes?" She responded, neither of them making an effort to meet up. 

"Do you know where Gerson moved to after the barrier broke?" He yelled, turning his chair in the direction of her voice. 

"He still lives near mount Ebott," she called out, "in a retirement home." 

"Thank you, I'll grab lunch, and come back, but then I gotta go visit Gerson." 

"Does this have to do with your assignment?" 

"Yep, another nail in the coffin," he said, smiling. 

Alphys walked into his side of the lab, and looked confused. 

"Gerson, the Hammer of Justice... Not my best I admit, but I laugh because I think I'm funny," he said, putting his lab coat away and replacing it with his blue jacket. 

"Have fun!" She said, laughing only after he explained the joke. 

It was nearly 5 pm when Sans left the lab, he didn't teleport out of the building like he normally did. He walked maybe a block away before finally teleporting to the town at the bar of Mount Ebott. 

Grabbing his phone, he looked up retirement homes in the town. If Alphys was any help, she said he would be in a retirement home near the mountain. Mountain Glenn senior Assisted living home was a mile and a half away from the pathway to the entrance to the underground. He teleported to the property and made his way to the main building entrance. 

Walking up to the front desk, he tapped the bell, to alert the flustered nurse of his presence. She turned and said a quick, "I'll be with you in a second." 

"Hello, Sir can I help you?" Another nurse said walking up to him, he noticed the nurse at the desk let her tensed up shoulders drop a little, "are you here to visit a tenant or scope out the place for a future tenant?" 

"A visit if you don't mind, I'm looking for an older gentle-monster named Gerson, most likely his last name is..."

"Mr. Justice?" She asked, finishing his sentence, "he doesn't have many visitors, you'll be a pleasant surprise for him." She smiled. It was a fake smile because she was hiding something from him about Gerson, but as long as he was still around, Sans didn't really care. 

"Follow me!" She had a long stride, resulting in a faster walking speed, Sans almost had to jog to keep up with her. 

Soon after their journey together started, it came to an end as she walked up to a door, the only decoration was a name tag with Gerson Justice on it. She knocked, "mr. Gerson, you have a visitor." 

"Go away!" Sans could hear, muffled behind the door. 

"Sir, it's a fellow monster, he would like to visit you." 

A minute passed before the sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard from behind the door, three clicks, three deadbolt locks, then the door opened up. 

He had aged, but aged well, he was a reptile after all, and wrinkles were natural. His beard was trimmed to a point, and he was in a bathrobe that covered his shell. Instead of a monocle which is what normal people would wear when going blind in only one eye, he pulled out his magnifying glass and bent down to stare at Sans. 

"Who are you?" He said, his voice raspy. 

"Sans the skeleton, you used to be a vendor in waterfall, before the barrier was taken down, we met a few times before." 

Gerson stared at him for a few seconds, searching his memory for skeleton customer. Suddenly he smiled, "your brother liked the crab apples." He said, lowering the magnifying glass. 

"Yes, he said they were always fun to look at," Sans said, sighing internally. 

"Come in, come in," Gerson gestured, "you are welcome to peruse my wares." 

He didn't have much in his room, a door to the left indicated a bathroom and in front of sans was Gerson's bedroom. 

"Leave us," Gerson yelled, directing it towards the nurse, who waved and closed the door behind her. 

"How has the surface been treating you, Mr. Justice?" Sans asked, genuinely curious if humans were more accepting of monsters that looked like animals they recognize. 

"Terribly," Gerson responded, "I'm an archeologist and there's no where to dig with any historical significance." 

"You could always travel," Sans suggested, gesturing to the couch, before he sat down. 

Gerson nodded, and Sans sat down slowly, "this old bag of bones can't do much traveling, I haven't made a trip to the top off the mountain in years." 

"If anybody's the bag of bones, it's me," Sans said trying to lighten the mood, "anyway, I came to ask a few questions about pre-human/monster war era." 

"The best years of my youth," Gerson sighed, slowly backing down into a chair, "what would you like to know?" 

"Was it peaceful before the war, I mean," Sans struggled to find the words, explaining the war was hard enough, but going back before might be impossible, "I mean, was there any incidents that might have been the cause of the war?" 

"There have been theories," Gerson understood, "jealousy being the main theory, the humans became upset that the monarchy for monsters were giving them so much freedom, lower taxes, and so on and so forth. Monsters, in the first place, are hard to control, because their souls are their emotions as well, so humans thought they should have just as much freedom and lower taxes as monsters did because they are just as emotional, if not more uncontrollable."

Sans nodded, thinking about life before the war. Jealousy, maybe...

"I have another theory," Gerson said, Sans turned back to him, still looking interested. 

"A meteor fell a couple months before the war started, monsters sensed something evil about it, and avoided it at all costs, but humans didn't have this "sense", to determine whether something is good or evil, their "gut feeling" wasn't developed yet. Well this thing fell, and humans were the first and only ones on the scene, trying to figure out why a star had fallen from the sky. They dug it up to study it, and took it to their "laboratories" and then their souls became dark with hate. At first it was fights amongst their own, a few battles between neighboring cities broke out, and monsters were there to break up the fight, then they would turn on us, and start attacking us. Then the rest is history, humans blamed us for their fights and we were banished to the underground. After the war, of course. Before we were banished though, our king, Asgore's father was killed by humans, an accident of course. But a few monsters were beginning to raise a ruckus about it and began attacking humans when they were fighting against each other so they could blame the brutality on the other humans and avoid detection. Asgore was a peaceful young man, and didn't want to fight, but his father's council had advised him, after his father passed, that it was time to prove who was the superior species. It is my belief that whatever the humans' "caught" from the meteor was beginning to infect monsters as their battles came closer to us, and when monsters would go out and fight humans, either with them or against, they were getting infected and bringing it back to their homes." 

Sans just sat there, a meteor, that seemed to the common element in a lot of stories about wars. 

"Thank you, Gerson, it was a pleasure seeing you again," he said, standing up. 

Gerson held out his hand, and Sans shook it firmly. He waved as he closed the door to Gerson's "apartment" behind him, and teleported back to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love history, even fictional history. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to get this story out as fast as I can because I'm on spring break right now and I have a lot of time on my hands.


	6. In All My Dreams, I Drown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little (fictional) history lesson.

The Ultimate Reset-chapter 6 

In All My Dreams, I Drown 

History is an easy subject, it's memorizing dates, if you wanted to get into more detail, like how a battle was fought, tactics used in the war itself, then you're going below the fold. But on the surface, history is just memorizing dates of major events. 

Sans stared at book he was attempting to read, literally, just staring. Not really staring, more like sleeping with his eyes open. A skill he learned when Frisk asked him to take care of the kids, while she went shopping or out with friends. Early on, the kids learned that Sans is a heavy sleeper, and they could get away with a lot of stuff while dad was asleep. When Frisk got home, she would catch them doing something and then get mad at Sans for not preventing them from doing what they were doing. So to combat this, he learned to keep his eyes open while sleeping, so the kids would think they were being watched. It worked, sometimes, when Sans didn't snore. 

Even Uncle Papyrus was fooled by it. On many occasions, in fact. None the less, at this moment falling asleep with his eyes open was an accident. His level of laziness had reached a whole new level, he was too lazy to even close his eyes. 

"Sans!" Alphys called out from her side of the lab, startling him enough it broke him out of his "trance" like state, "I'm going home for the night, did you find anything worth putting in the study?" 

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eye, "and not really, not yet anyway." 

"It's almost 10:30, I think you should go home." She said, turning towards the door, "I'll see you next week." 

Sans looked at the clock on the wall, she was right, of course, and it was definitely later then he expected it to be, but the paragraph he had fallen asleep reading, was actually relevant to Gerson's theory. 

Each war was marked by a comet shooting across the sky, In every country, throughout human history. Even wars fought with religion as its reasoning were marked by a comet shooting across the sky a few months prior to its start. The crusades, each side claimed it was a sign that God was with them. 

World War II had the clearest comet sighting recorded in the history books. Someone had explained that they had seen a comet a few months before World War I, and then anger and distrust began to seep into the people, eventually The archduke was shot and it sparked the war. Then a few years later, a different eye witness report was filed. 

German Astrophysicist Markus Reiners described the comet better then anyone else had done before. 

 

June 21, 1939  
"As I was watching the night consume the day, a spark in the sky caught my attention. Suddenly, the night began to retreat as the light from the comet began overtaking it. A slow descent, leaving an obvious path in the sky. It's red body was followed by an orange tail, and not very long afterwards, it crashed into the ground a few miles away from my location. With my assistant, we went to view the meteorite. Observations will follow shortly. 

June 22, 1939   
"We decided to go visit the crash site during the day, better lighting for sure and the meteorite cooled down by then. It was cracked down the middle, revealing a red, flesh like interior. It almost looked like it was bleeding. We took samples of the substance inside and broke off a piece of the meteorite to take back to the lab for study." 

June 24, 1939   
"My assistant is very beautiful.   
The sample has been examined, and it is an unknown substance, not of this earth. Will need more samples to confirm finding." 

June 27, 1939   
"My assistant snapped at me today, she said I was being too upfront with her about her outfit, which was a lab coat, a long sleeves turtle neck sweater, and black jeans. I thought it looked good. And I expressed this to her.   
We went back to the crash site, and there was no sign of the meteor anywhere. We were in the right location, the crash line the meteor took was still there. But no strange substance from the meteor, no shattered pieces of the "outer shell" of the meteor was around, unlike the first time we saw it. Everything just gone." 

June 28, 1939   
"I hit my assistant today for being an idiot, she claimed that the substance from the meteor weighed less then what it did in previous test session. I tested it and it weighed the exact same. She is an idiot. 

July 1, 1939   
"She is very beautiful. An idiot to be sure, but very beautiful." 

July 9, 1939   
"The specimen is shriveling, in appearance. But it is still retaining Its original weight, though my assistant swears otherwise." 

July 12, 1939   
"My assistant quit today, in an almost physical fight over the specimen's weight. It hasn't changed but she swears that it has shrunk in weight significantly. No, she is wrong, it hasn't, in appearance maybe, but I don't believe that it is made of any substance found on planet earth, therefore, an alien substance may not require water, and does not shrink due to evaporation. I will confront her tomorrow about it." 

July 15, 1939   
"She is very beautiful. When I'm alone, I hear whispers throughout the lab and observatory. They say things to me, evil things." 

July 18, 1939   
"She is very beautiful." 

July 27, 1939   
"She was very beautiful. The whispers still aren't satisfied, they want me as well. She said she heard the whispers too, but didn't tell anyone, they followed her everywhere. If I hadn't done the deed, she would have done it herself. She had even begun to feel hands, or tentacles, on her spine and arms, and she described them as becoming more loving when she held the poison in her hand, and when she had doubts and fears and set it down, they became harsh and cruel. She showed me her bruises. She was very beautiful, and very intelligent. She would have done well in any scientific field she chose to go into." 

July 28, 1939   
"The whispers have a source, the sample. The whispers grew louder as I approached, and it had changed its form. It looked like it was almost growing out of the tank it was held in. A tentacle like appendage had broken out of the top of the tank. "Do it." It had called out to me. In a drawer in the lab was a small hand gun. I found it and shot into the tank. The substance screamed loudly, and I'll call it, blood splashed up out of the tank. As the whispers grew silent, I assumed as the sample began to die, I heard a malicious laugh, and then nothing. 

August 2, 1939   
"I don't know how to dispose of the specimen, so it's sitting in my lab. The whispers returned, but their source is now unknown." 

August 10, 1939   
"I am going away now. I have given the authorities my research and they are on their way to procure the sample. It has not decayed. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye, Elyse." 

Sans stared at the last entry. If the authorities got a hold of it, then their higher ups would have wanted to see it too, and the effect it clearly had on Doctor Reiners was a sign that the "sample" had an effect on people. World War II started out bad, it must have gotten worse after that. Sans closed the book and pushed himself away from the desk. It was time to go home. 

He put his jacket on and turned off the lights. He looked at his phone as he teleported back home. 

Three messages, two from Papyrus and one from Asriel. 

Asriel 9:46 pm:  
Hey dad, just wanted to see how you were doing. 

Papyrus 8:37 pm:  
Dad, I need to talk to you, can we go out tonight? 

Papyrus 7:34 pm:   
Toriel and Asgore want to do dinner next Friday, are you good with that?

Sans set down his phone on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. He was analyzing his schedule for the next week. Work and sleep, he could probably fit a dinner with family in sometime that Friday. As for going out tonight with Papyrus, it was almost midnight, and he doubted that Papyrus was still awake. He was his son after all, and during Papyrus' teenage years, he had Sans sleeping habits. 

He typed out a response for Asriel as well, telling her he was feeling fine and that he hoped she enjoyed her night with Junior. She wouldn't go to work if she wasn't scheduled, even if her life depended on it. 

He set his phone down, and was about to fall asleep on the couch when his phone buzzed once, indicating an incoming text message. 

Papyrus 11:43 pm:  
No, Dad I need to talk to you now! 

***_*** 11:43 pm:  
Alright come over. 

15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sans yelled at the door, and Papyrus tried pushing the door open. Locked. Sans sighed,pushing himself off the couch, realizing he doesn't really unlock his door since he can teleport out anytime he wants. 

"What's up kiddo?" Sans asked, opening the door for him. 

He looked ragged, his eyes had dark bags under them and his eyelids dropped almost to the point of closing, and he was twitchy. He jumped when Sans closed the door behind him. 

"Papyrus?! What's wrong?" Sans said, directing his son to the couch, "are you not sleeping?" 

Papyrus shook his head, not wanting to sit down for fear of falling asleep. 

"Are there monsters under your bed?" Sans asked, not really quite sure if he was trying to make a joke or not. 

"Please pray for us," he repeated twice, falling down to one knee. 

Sans recognized that phrase as he had heard it recently as well. 

"Ok, I need you to sit on the couch," sans said pulling his son off the floor. Papyrus tried to fight back but gave up after a short amount of time. 

He sat down and slumped over, using the coffee table as some sort of support. 

"Ok, you don't have to fall asleep, but I need you to stay on the couch, I'm going to run to the store to pick something up for you, I'll be right back," sans said, holding up Papyrus' head to see if he'll respond. 

Papyrus nodded and his head dropped down as soon as Sans let go, and then Sans was gone. 

Suddenly, Sans' phone went off, indicating a phone call and papyrus reacted by grabbing it and answering as fast as he could. 

"Hello?" 

He heard laughter on the other line, and then a voice replied, "you must really be at the end of your rope, huh? Do you want to scream for help here in the darkness?" 

"What?" Papyrus muttered, looking at the phone, the number came up as unknown.

"We'll see you soon, Papyrus." Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 6, and still going strong. I honestly wanted to describe in explicit detail what happened with Reiners assistant, but I think the change from present to past tense was good enough to try and keep the chapter shorter.


	7. My Life is Like a Video Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown numbers should be ignored.

The Ultimate Reset- Chapter 7 

My Life Is Like A Video Game. 

Asriel walked into the empty apartment and immediately went to her room. She changed into her pajamas, and laid down on her bed. It had been a rough day at school and work, and junior was busy at his bar, and couldn't come by to make her feel better. 

Dad 11:39 pm:  
Hey sweetheart, I am feeling fine, I hope you enjoyed your outing with junior the other night. 

She blushed at his response, Papyrus must have told him about it. 

She got up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge to find a certain drink she was craving since she got off work: 

The skull that sat in the fridge stared up at her as she grabbed it and put it on the counter. Still half full because it was only to be used during stressful times and she had had it for about a year and a half. It was a gift from a friend of hers, after they had met her father. Crystal head vodka, not the most expensive vodka in the world, as she had learned from Junior, that was reserved for billionaire vodka, which cost 3.75 million dollars, and filtered three times, first through ice, then through a special tree charcoal, then through sand made of diamonds and gems, the bottle has rings around its body made of diamonds. None the less crystal head was still expensive because it was an adult vodka, capping off at a price of $100 for a 750 ml bottle. It was the nicest gift any person, not related to her, had given her. It was time for a basic screwdriver, because that was the only mixed drink she could make at home without going to the store. 

She poured a shot in a pint glass and was filling the glass the rest of the way with orange juice when she heard a muffled crash coming from her brother's room. 

Cautiously, she walked into the living room, edging closer to his bedroom, another crash, this time sounding like glass breaking. Suddenly the door swung open, and a zombie like Papyrus shuffled out. His eyes weren't sunken in enough for them to have gone all black, but the whites of his eyes were bloodshot, and he moaned in pain. He looked at his phone when it went off, suddenly his figure began to flicker, as if dematerializing into nothing. 

"Papyrus!?" Asriel called out, she began to walk forward, holding out her hand to him, "Papyrus, what's happening?" 

He opened his mouth to answer and then he finally faded into nothing. His phone falling to the floor with a clatter. 

Asriel stood, stunned into silence. The phone went off again, and she was pulled into reality. She picked it up and looked, Sans had texted him. 

Dad 11:43 pm:  
Alright, come over. 

Had Papyrus just teleported out of their apartment to visit dad? She and him never learned that skill, even when Dad tried teaching them for a year and a half. 

Shock was keeping her from thinking properly. The first thing she should have done was call dad to see if Papyrus had gone over there, but instead she walked over to the counter and picked up the screwdriver, and chugged it down. She and Papyrus were always on the same wave length as far as their magic was concerned. Sans had made sure of that, though for whatever reason she couldn't understand. She was sure he didn't do this on purpose, he looked ragged and almost frightened. Clearly he hadn't slept for a few days, and it must've been stress that caused him to teleport away. 

15 minutes later, the shock was wearing off and her fear response was kicking in, if her brother had teleported and his phone wasn't with him, then he could have gotten lost in the void. Sans had always described the void in detail, if anything had happened to him in there, there were a few monsters who could go get him. that was when they were kids though and it had been many years since he took them with him into the void. 

She grabbed her phone and tried calling her dad. The phone chimed out the busy tone, and it went straight to voicemail, and she began to sweat profusely. 

She grabbed her coat, and put it on as she almost ran out the door. Locking it was last on her mind, as she almost ran to Sans' apartment. 

She stopped when her phone rang, and she immediately pressed answer not noticing the number was unknown. 

"Hello, Papyrus?" She called out, expecting her brother or father to answer. 

A voice she didn't recognize responded, "this really isn't a time for games anymore. I don't feel like letting you go any farther." 

"Who is this?" 

"My sweet child, if it wasn't for me and my friend, you wouldn't exist in the first place, now if you want to continue to exist, I suggest turning around and going home." 

"Where's my brother?" She had the feeling this man, whoever he was, had something to do with Papyrus' current condition. 

"If you don't go home and leave fate alone, there you will stand, waiting to be burned up with the rest of the garbage of this universe." 

When She didn't respond, and the man laughed a bit, "I'll take your silence as a sign of understanding, now go home." Click, dial tone. 

She stepped forward, determined to find her brother. After a few steps, the phone rang again. She pressed answer, waiting(and hoping) that it was Papyrus or her dad. 

"You know, in this bizarre dimension, you and your family are the only force fighting for justice..." Click. 

\------------------  
Sans teleported just outside the local pharmacy. Papyrus needed sleep, nightmares or not, being half human, he needed more sleep then Sans did. 

Sans ran in and went straight to the sleeping pills, grabbing name brands, and plenty of NyQuil. 

He teleported back to cash register scaring the living day lights out of the elderly woman working that night. 

"Please hurry, my son is in trouble, and I need to get back to him," he almost yelled at her. 

She rushed and said she hoped his son felt better after this. He didn't really hear her as he teleported himself back to the apartment. 

Papyrus was on the floor, seizing, as Sans teleported back home. Asriel was rolling him over so he couldn't choke on his tongue, and she had stuck Papyrus' wallet in his mouth. 

"Papyrus," she whispered, trying to get him to come out of his seizure, "please wake up." 

Sans eyes went wide, as he dropped the bag of stuff onto the floor. He ran over to Papyrus and Asriel, grabbing their shoulders and teleporting them to the hospital. 

\----------------

Asriel and Sans sat in the waiting room as doctors ran tests on Papyrus. Sans demanded everything be done, as soon as results came in he needed to know what they meant and the solution to the problem. 

The doctors said he was having a clonic seizure, brought on by extreme stress and a fear reaction. They said he seemed to have had a history of seizures. When Papyrus came to, he said he suffered from moments where he wouldn't recognize the passage of time, and Asriel and Sans both confirmed his other symptoms, where he would often stare in space for a few moments, then come to as if nothing had happened. The doctors let them both come into his room as soon as most of the tests were done. 

Papyrus, despite his condition, forced himself to stay awake. Asriel sat by his right arm and laid her head down on the bed, he put his hand on her head in an attempt to calm her. 

"Papyrus, you need to go to sleep!" Sans said, his arms crossed, looking as angry as he had ever been. His pupils were gone as he stared at his children. 

"I can't, they'll come back," papyrus muttered, as loudly as he could, "they visit me in my dreams." 

"Who are you talking about?" 

"The master," papyrus said, looking away. 

"Whoever that is, I'm going to kill him," sans said, uncrossing his arms, "do you know where he is?" 

"Some other time," papyrus said, "I met him now, I met him in the past, and I met him in the future." 

"What?" Asriel said, looking up at her brother, "how do you meet someone in a different time period?" 

"Beats me," he said, eyelids drooping, "I'm tired." 

"Then go to sleep," sans said, "maybe if you are in a deep enough sleep, you won't meet this 'master'." 

"I'll get the doctor to give you something," Asriel said, pushing herself off the bed. 

When Asriel shut the door behind her, Sans immediately took to questioning his son. 

"What did the master look like?" 

"He had blonde hair and was a rather obese man." 

"What was he wearing when you met him the first time?" 

"I couldn't see his outfit the first time I saw him, he's a real person, I saw him when I went to see a meteor crash site." 

"Wait, a meteorite crashed recently?" 

"A couple weeks ago, yeah." 

"Ok," Sans stopped the conversation immediately, not wanting to disclose the meaning of a meteorite crashing. 

Asriel returned with Papyrus' physician, and they put the drugs in his IV tube. Soon Papyrus was slurring his words, and bobbing his head up and down trying to maintain consciousness. 

Asriel pushed his head back against the pillow as soon as his head stopped moving and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. 

"Dad?" Asriel whispered. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Papyrus teleported today..." 

"What?" 

"Before I found him at your place, I heard several things hit the walls of his room, he walked out and began to fade into nothing in the living room. I saw the text on his phone from you, and figured he went to you." 

"Did he describe the void?" Sans asked, staring at her. 

"No, when I got to your place, he was seizing." 

"We'll have to ask when he wakes up, for now, I think you should go home and get some rest, I'll sleep here tonight, to watch over him." 

"No, he's my brother, I'm staying here with him." She said defiantly, eyes beginning to shrink into their sockets. She was trying to be as threatening as possible. 

"Alright," sans said, "calm down, I'm not here to separate you two." 

"Something weird also happened when I was searching for Papyrus too," she said, eyes returning to normal, "someone called me, and said some very threatening things to me." 

"What did they say?" He asked, getting angry at this sudden attack on his family. 

"They said that if it wasn't for him, Papyrus and I wouldn't exist, and that if I tried to meddle that I would burn like the rest of the garbage in this universe. And that we were the only force fighting for justice in this 'dimension'" she said, putting dimension in air quotes. 

Sans knew about other dimensions, each reset in the underground was a dimension, and he was one of three people who recognized the start of a new one after a reset. 

"I need you to get some sleep, Asriel, you have work tomorrow remember, and I know Papyrus wouldn't want you changing your everyday life because he's in a bad situation." Sans said, putting an arm around her shoulders, and kissing her on her temple. 

"Ok dad...I'm scared, daddy," she said. 

Sans recognized that voice as complete terror. Her imagination as a child, was extremely vivid and so her dreams seemed realistic and she would crawl into her parents bed to sleep with a sense of safety. 

"I'm scared too, honey," sans said, looking out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was typing this up because I was bored and am in bed because I have the night off of work. So here's the seventh chapter of The Ultimate Reset. 
> 
> Flowey's face is creepy when he takes the souls from Asgore, I just realized after watching game grumps pacifist play-through. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short (in my mind) because it's a lot of dialogue. 
> 
> Come chill with me on my tumblr, it's on my first chapter notes and I'm on mobile so it's more effort then I'm willing to put in to go get the web address.


	8. I started a joke, which started the whole world crying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, you're a key player now....

The Ultimate Reset- 8 

I Started a Joke, Which Started the Whole World Crying. 

For every choice, a dimension is created. You made one this morning by choosing what kind of breakfast item you were going to have. As inconsequential as that decision may be, there are some that will create ripples through the future of one specific timeline, and other timelines that come out of those choices, and so on and so forth. This in turn creates infinite galaxies, the number is ever increasing. An example, a relationship is hanging on by a thread because a job opportunity arose for one person in another state, that person has a choice, stay for the relationship or take the job in the other state. They choose the job and leave, and if the person they left behind believes in this theory, they must be very jealous of the lucky bitch in the other dimension that got to keep their significant other. 

Do you remember playing undertale for the first time? I bet there was a lot of emotional investment throughout the entire game. Every action you took led you to the ending you got. Then eventually we all learned about the different endings and tried our hands at each of them, some of you couldn't do a genocide run because you fell for every character through the game. Others found certain characters annoying, and only killed them, then there are those who took it upon themselves to purge the underground of life completely. These are the kinds of choices that created a separate universe from your own, these are the universes Sans can travel too. Even Papyrus recognizes Sans skill in traversing space and time. That genocide run you did, well in your universe, the monsters don't exist anymore. Hence why we don't see them on the surface now. So congratulations, you killed all the monsters, but in turn you also prevented a bigger threat from destroying this universe in its entirety. So you can choose between two names for yourself, a hero for saving this universe or a monster for damning the other universes to their ultimate destruction. 

Of course, what do I know? I'm just the master, the result of an anomaly in the system, just like Sans. Just like he was created because of a choice someone made, I was created by a similar power to fight him, to prevent him from becoming too powerful, and in some other universe, I was created before him, and he was created to prevent me from becoming too powerful. Eventually your decision will decide the fate of both of us. A purge of one, the other, or both. And if you don't choose, our final battle will reset everything. Well, wouldn't that be something? A fresh start, but like undertale, there will be people that can sense that decision you made. And you'll feel your sins crawling on your back...again. 

So with that said, I've gone through space and time so many times, just like Sans, who knows how old we are. 1000 years, 10,000 years, who knows. But despite that, we're still kids at heart, isn't that funny? Does that make you laugh? 

*cough* 

Are you laughing at me!? 

\-----------------

Asriel left for work the next day around noon, leaving Sans and Papyrus in the hospital room. The doctors wanted a longer observation time just so they could decide what seizure medication was best for him. 

"Papyrus?" Sans asked, putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "you didn't walk to my apartment did you?" 

Papyrus shook his head, trying to recalibrate his senses as well as answer his father's question. 

"You were in the void a long time, according to the time I texted you back and the time Asriel said you left." Sans said, looking at his phone, "about 15 or so minutes." 

Papyrus just sat there, nearly zoning out, while staring down at his hands.

"Papyrus?" 

"Papyrus?" 

Papyrus looked up at his dad, eyes glossed over. It was better to go through the motions of acknowledgement, then to ignore it all together. 

"What was the void like?" 

\--------------   
Something's not right...

Papyrus looked at his phone again, hoping his dad texted back, but no response so far. 

His vision was beginning to split, he could recognize his room, and he was there, but something else was in his line of sight as well. A man, standing in what looked like a laboratory, his back turned to Papyrus, on the table in front of him, papyrus recognized the meteor that had fallen some time ago. 

The man shuffled a bit, grabbing a surgical instrument from a small side table next to him. 

"It hurts...." Something vocalized its thoughts. 

"I know, but there's really no other way to set you free," the large man muttered, dropping another instrument on the table, it looked stained with blood. 

"Papyrus," the man said, acknowledging his presence in the room. 

Papyrus jumped, startled by the man's acknowledgement. 

"Stop twitching!" The man raised his voice, to the meteorite, "anymore and I'll cut into you on purpose." 

The sound of a pained sigh filled the room. 

"Papyrus, come help me," the man said, still not turning toward him, but putting up a hand, gesturing to him to come forward. 

Papyrus was still in his room, but he was completely oblivious to this as he began walking forward. 

Stuck between his room and the laboratory, Papyrus didn't realize in time that his bed was in the way as he walked forward, he fell onto it, but not before grabbing the small table filled with surgical tools and bringing it down with him. 

The man stood up straight, looking at the tools on the floor and the table toppled over. 

Across the room, there was a glass cabinet that held medication and containers for anesthesia. 

Without missing a beat, the large man picked up the table and launched it into the cabinet, glass shattering and falling everywhere. 

Papyrus scrambled to his feet, and tried to push the lab out of his direct vision. 

The large man was at the cabinet before Papyrus could react. When Papyrus finally gained his balance, the large man was standing over him, a needle in one hand. 

A slight pain in his left arm and suddenly Papyrus began to feel lightheaded. 

"Leave us," the large man said, dematerializing, taking the vision of the lab with him. 

Papyrus clutched his arm, and then reached for the door handle. 

He shuffled out the door, feeling like something was pulling him in all directions. 

"Papyrus?" He heard Asriel call out, "papyrus, what's happening?" 

He looked at his phone and then He turned to her, and he could see the shocked expression on her face. She reached out to him, and he put his hand up to touch her, but then she was gone. Everything was gone. 

Purple lights sped past him. Different locations flashed in front of him, his room, his job, his ex girlfriend's house, and so on. He raised his hand once he saw a familiar place, and began to walk forward into it. Apartment number 1313. He lost balance and fell into the vision, landing in front of his dad's apartment. 

He knocked on the door, and he heard his dad's voice yell, "come in." 

He leaned on the door and tried to open it. And audible sigh from the other side, and suddenly the door flew open, revealing his dad, and papyrus stumbled forward into the apartment. 

\------------

"Please pray for us," papyrus muttered, and again. 

The only thing Papyrus heard after that was his dad saying he needed to stay on the couch. Then Sans disappeared. 

Papyrus' body was reacting faster then his mind could, it jumped at the sound of Sans' phone going off, and reached out to grab it before Papyrus realized it was a phone. 

"Hello?" 

A familiar laugh, and then Papyrus began to tense up. 

After the phone call had ended, he got up, and fell to the floor when Asriel ran in. 

\-------------

"I woke up here," papyrus said, gauging his father's reaction to his story. 

"That's unsettling," Sans whispered, "I think you should get some more sleep, kiddo." 

Sans sat down on a couch that was provided by the hospital for family to sleep on, and put his head on the arm rest. Soon, both Papyrus and Sans were snoring lightly. 

\-------------  
I looked through the window of the door to the hospital room. Both Sans and Papyrus were at peace. I turned around and walked into the hallway across the way, changing forms to suit the environment. 

Walking back to the nurses station, I grabbed young Papyrus' chart and scribbled a few doses of medication down. It should keep him compliant for awhile. 

Don't worry, my dear reader, none of these new drugs will harm him, physically. He is very special, and I need him, he is the vessel. 

Have a nice night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are going to freak me out.


	9. Well, here we are again, it's always such a pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time...

The Ultimate Reset- chapter 9

Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. 

Sans and his son left the hospital later that day, walking back to their apartment instead of teleporting. Sans was now afraid of taking his son into the void, since his description of it wasn't what Sans experienced. 

"I think I'm better at slap stick," papyrus said, a solemn silence had befallen the two and he wanted to break it with humor. 

"What's that, kiddo?" 

"You know, like spit takes and so on," he continued. 

"Well, you gotta be punny in some way," sans chuckled, "do you want to know why I'm so calm right now?" 

"Actually, that's a question that's been on my mind since we left, I expected this ordeal to rattle your bones,". Papyrus smiled at his attempt. 

"Well, nothing really gets under my skin," Sans shrugged, "I don't really have the heart to get upset over this stuff." 

"Ha ha ha." The best laughter is always the laughter following sarcastic laughter. 

The rest of the way home, Sans told jokes, while Papyrus pretended to jot down notes about comedy on his imaginary notepad. 

Once home, with prescription meds in hand, Sans fell asleep on their couch while Papyrus played video games. After an hour or so, Asriel arrived home with food for everyone, and they enjoyed the first family meal they had since Sans had moved in a few months prior. 

\-----------------  
Friends and family came over for the housewarming party Asriel had promised she would throw for her dad, (several months later.). Everyone showed up. Uncle Papyrus was the first to arrive, having given his housewarming gift to Sans when he first moved in. Alphys and Undyne arrived shortly after, bringing with them more food. Asgore and Toriel, after that. All the monsters from the underground loved Sans enough, that he felt like the entire original population came to his house. Even some unexpected guests showed up. 

The Drake family arrived, with Mr. Drake, Mrs. Drake, and the young Drake. Papyrus was slightly taken aback by Mrs. Drake's appearance. Sans at one point in his kids' lives, had told them about the experiments done in Alphys's lab, to try and break the barrier down, and the unfortunate "mixing" of several different monsters, but besides the slower speech, which tested everybody's patience, Mrs. Drake was a delight to have around. 

Lemon Bread arrived with her agent, her sister, Shyren and her agent, and Aaron. Shyren sang for everyone when she had had a drink or two, and Lemon Bread laughed as her sister began making a fool of herself. It was nice seeing Lemon Bread open up as much as she had since finally coming to the surface a year ago. 

Endogeny jumped up on began drooling on Asriel when they and their families arrived. She had met them many times before, and just loved this dog like creature. They had also saved her from an incident at her job. After a late night, she was walking home when a few human men came up and start "flirting" with her. Endogeny with their families had finished shopping at the grocery store across the street, when Endogeny ran to her aid, and scared them off. Because who wouldn't be scared of a dog like creature with drool coming out of a gaping hole in the middle of what used to be its face. Asriel loved them anyway and welcomed them to the party with open arms. 

Endogeny's families greeted Sans with smiles and hugs. Sans slipped Endogeny a treat, and went about greeting every guest that showed up. 

\-------------

Hello again. 

It's nice to see Sans' life getting back to normal after that scare with Papyrus. And do not worry, Papyrus will not be physically harmed. I still need him. 

Anyway, I'd like to explain a few things to you. It'll make moving forward and your inevitable choice easier, for everyone. 

Monsters live a very long time, but Sans' and I are not monsters. We can travel through time, which sort of puts our bodies into a stasis like state, so time will move forward, but our bodies will not age. Like I said a few chapters back, I'm not sure how old I am and as for Sans, he only knows that he is the oldest brother. 

Speaking of, "uncle" Papyrus, I need him too, and nothing will happen to him either. 

Asriel, well which one are we talking about? Sans' daughter is special and innocence that if everything goes well, and you choose correctly, she will have a bright future ahead of her, with a loving husband, children, a successful career, and true happiness. 

Now, her namesake, the Prince of the Underground, the "God like" being with the ability to reset. I have news for you, I gave him that ability, for a limited time, grant you, but make no mistake, if he didn't have that ability, the entire story would be very, very different. I sort of set it on him and set a timer, reminding me to transfer the ability to its new host when she arrived. I gave Frisk that ability so that it would keep Sans and you preoccupied for awhile. I needed to arrange a few details before finally revealing myself to you. As for Sans, I'll be honest, he is a nice guy, and I've known him for awhile, I still remember the day I met him like it was yesterday, which if I really wanted to, I could go back in time and make that phrase real. It's a shame that the end is coming so soon. You know what's going on, for the most part, and we are a level under you as far as power is concerned.

Well, that's all, I have to go collect a few more things, and will be away for awhile. I will come back to check on you soon though. 

Have a nice night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a short chapter to be sure, and definitely not my best, I'm still stuck in a writers block, and I may not update again tills next Sunday. But I hope you all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter of the Ultimate Reset. I hope you all enjoyed it. Some of you will begin to catch the clues throughout the chapters of undertale's association with another game that I love. Forgive me for a lack of puns and jokes, but at this point Sans is too depressed for joking around as much as he normally would (I'm also not very good at coming up with jokes unless I'm on the spot.) I will try to update either every wednesday night or at the latest it will be on sunday night. I work as a bartender and am a college student, so my schedule for work and the amount of homework I get changes weekly. But rest assured, there will be an update during the week. BTW I also write this on my phone, so please excuse the grammatical errors, like uncapitalized names and so on, I promise I'll try to write more towards the grammar nazis out there. 
> 
> P.S. There will be smut between characters as their relationship grows, and possibly between sans and someone else. I haven't decided yet. I will update the maturity rating as soon as it comes up. 
> 
> P.P.S. Each chapter will be named after a lyric from a song that exists on my phone, if anybody wants to guess where it comes from, leave me an post on my tumblr-  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-devil-behind-you
> 
> P.P.P.S. Since I am a bartender, and the kids are old enough to drink, I decided to use drinks that I make in real life as a part in my story, so if a drink comes up in the story, my tumblr will host the recipe for it, so that you can try it yourself. I also write updates about what's going on in my life, and I write up drink recipes that I make on there too. I genuinely love when people try my more obscure drinks, so if you have the chance to try them, send me a message on Tumblr, and give me your opinion on it.


End file.
